St Trinians 3: Farther away
by LazyHazard
Summary: After Edwards death, The St. Trinians have to get on with their pranks and schemes but when a trip is planned, How will it affect the St. Trinians? Kelly/Annabelle Jessie/Xavier xX Sequel to St. Trinians 2: Breath Xx
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**St. Trinians 3 : Farther away**

**Chapter 1**

**Behind blue eyes**

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Over more then a year ago my life was almost over when my money-crazed step-father ran me over with his car. I barely survived.

His name was Edward, When my real father died he took his chance. My real dad, Kevin, was a rich Australian tycoon who was murdered on his way home from work. Edward killed him and took his chance with my mum. Soon enough they were married and mum had the money. Edward would only get the money when both me and my mother died.

They sent me to a school that I went to years before, St. Trinians. Everthing was different, even my friends changed dramactically but one by one they soon remembered me and then the worst thing happened: My mum was murdered. I was emotional wreak. Edward was slowly picking off my family, just for money. So, I knew he was coming for me and he ran over me but I survived. I came back to St. Trinians to hear my two best friends, Kelly and Annabelle, had gotton together but Annabelle's dad came and took Annabelle way, just like Edward had done to me. I automatically got the team back together and saved Annabelle from her father only to find out that Carnaby, Annabelle's dad, had paid Edward to kill Annabelle, and she was my only worry. I kept her safe until Edward had come again. He shot Kelly in the stomache, but she survived, for protecting Annabelle and then I got shot so I wouldn't try anything to survive. As Edward put the hand-gun under my chin I quickly moved it as he hit the trigger. He killed himself. Kelly and I almost died on the road, Annabelle cried and watched. Her two favourite people being shot before her, for her.

When Kelly and I got checked out of hospital, I went to Edwards funeral. Now I was back at St. Trinians but I was in for the biggest shock of my life: I'm going back home, Australia here I come.

~!~!~!~

I sat at the St. Trinians table, smiling for the first time in weeks. The past pain that was in my stomache was fixed and I enjoyed the company of my classmates. I sat next to Taylor and Andrea, keeping them apart as they spoke to their fellow Chaves and Emo's. I chatted happily to Kelly and Annabelle who were across the table, their hands interwined on the table.

"I still can't believe that" Annabelle laughed.

"It was so cute, you must admit it" I blushed at Annabelle comment.

"So, Xavier was getting chased by the first years and ran to you and hid behind you...and slipped a promise ring on your finger" Kelly said smiling.

"He was nervous" I defended him. It was true, Xavier gave me a promise ring for our future, and I took it, willing.

"I can't wait until the wedding" Annabelle gushed. I held up my hands.

"Hey, that's not for a couple more years. Don't start getting all excited" I laughed. Xavier walked in the door with a great smile.

"Hey, girls" Xavier almost yelled.

"Hey, Xavier" The hall rung with voices. Xavier was treated as a St. Trinian and never got into any trouble with anyone. Xavier squeezed in beside me and Taylor. Xavier took a piece of toast from a basket in front of him.

"Morning" He said happily.

"Hey, Xav" Annabelle yelled but it was drowned out by the other voices in the hall. Xavier had made his way into Annabelle's heart and was automatically a big brother to her.

"Hello, Xavier" Kelly frowned. Kelly liked to pretend that she didn't like Xavier.

"Hey, Stone-heart" Xavier shot back. I laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to grin and turned to me.

"Good morning, sweet Jessie" I laughed at him.

"Nice try" I pushed him slightly as he wrapped an arm around me.

"How you been?" Xavier asked.

"I never thought i'd say this again but..." I grinned "I'm great" Kelly smiled and squeezed Annabelle's hand tighter.

"I'm glad" Xavier smiled aswell "I love seeing you happy" I blushed as Annabelle cooed. The hall was emptying slightly, only leaving the sixth formers, Xavier and Annabelle left. We muttered to eachother before Annabelle was leaning against Kelly with her eyes shut. I was currently inhaling a jug of orange juice.

"Jeez, 'Belly" Xavier smiled "Did you get any sleep last night?" Annabelle shook her head lightly.

"Are you going to tell us what you were doing?" Chealsea asked with sudden interest. Andrea turned to Kelly.

"Where were you last night?" She asked "What were you and Annabelle doing?"

"Eachother, most likley" Taylor muttered loud enough for most of us to hear. My eyes went wide and I spat out the the drink in my mouth. Spraying it all over Annabelle and Kelly. Annabelle quickly leaned up from Kelly's shoulder as I gaped. Kelly pursed her lips and took her heels off.

"I'm so sorry" I said with a surprised smile.

"Jessie..." Peaches started "Run!" I got up quickly and ran to the door. Kelly followed quickly. Kelly and I ran around the school until I ended back in the dining room. I was smiling as kelly huffed and puffed behind me. I slowed and turned to Kelly, She stopped and pointed to me.

"I'm going for a shower" Kelly pushed me slightly before walking to her room.

"Do ya wan' Annabelle with ya?" Taylor yelled out. I slapped her upon the head.

~!~!~!~

Xavier left soon to go to work. Xavier had been put in charge of the keys of St. Trinians, When he left at night he locked up and made sure that the place was safe. After class and such all of the sixth formers and Jessie were invited to Miss Frittons office.

"Now dearies" Miss Fritton started "The staff have orginaised a trip for you to go on" The room shouted with cheers but Kelly looked slightly pale and Jessie noticed this.

"It's a fairly long trip, a couple of months. I all trust you so Miss Dickinson will be taking you"

"Where we gonin', Miss?" Taylor asked. Miss Fritton looked straight at me.

"Australia" I had heard enough. I turned and walked straight out of the room.

"Jessie?" I heard Kelly ask but I didn't bother to turn around and I stomped straight to Xaviers home.

It was over 2 hours until Xavier came home to me sitting on his couch.

"Jessie?" He asked "What's wrong?"

"Miss Fritton planned a trip to Australia for the sixth formers but why do i have to go?. I can't go back there and come back here" I whispered "Kelly won't go because Annabelle isn't going"

"Listen" Xavier started "You will come back. Talk to Miss Fritton and see if she can bend the rules a little. She's bound to remember how hard it is to leave a loved one" I nodded.

"Ok" I muttered.

"I'll take you home" Xavier held out his hand and took me to his Ute.

When we got to the gates of St. Trinians I automatically felt bad for leaving my classmates without explaining her troubles.

"Are you coming to Dinner?" Xavier asked he helped me out of his car.

"Um...No, I'd rather go to bed and think this out" I whisper. Xavier frowned but accepted my decision. We walked to the door of the dining room.

"I'll see you in the morning?" He asked, holding my hands to his heart.

"Of course" I smiled and gave him a slow kiss.

"I love you" He stated.

"I love you, too" I said and walked to the dormitory. Xavier turned to see several fustrated sixth formers.

"Where did she go, Xavier?" Kelly asked with Annabelle at her side.

"Dormitory" Xavier whispered and frowned. Xavier watched them walk up the stairs before heading to Miss Frittons office.

Instead of going to the Dormitory I went to gym. I could almost hear the punching bag calling out to me, begging for me to let my problems out. I huffed and walked into the room, I instantly went to the punching bag and hit it. Over and over and over again. I threw one extra blow, as hard I could. I breathed loudly.

"Jessie?" I heard somebody yell out my name from the floor above. I run out of the room and to where my classmates yelled my name. In the hallway in front of me, I see them.

"What?" I ask when I get close enough to them. They all turn.

"I thought you were done with all the hiding?" Kelly asked.

"I am" I growled as they walked closer.

"Then why did you run away?" Kelly almost yelled.

"Because..." I sighed "i don't get why i have to go, so, i can fund it but that's all" Kelly frowned.

"Why are you upset?" she asked softly.

"I can't go back there...I can't go there and not come back" I whispered "Memories of all the things I left behind will keep me there" I was leaning against the wall looking sidewards at them.

"Who said you needed to go?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not letting you two" I pointed to Annabelle and Kelly "Go without me"

"I can't go" Annabelle said quietly "It's only sixth formers" I put on a weak smile.

"Well...ishouldn't be going eaither 'Belle. That's why i got... " I was about to contuinue before Xavier burst up through the halls.

"Jessie!" He yelled "Annabelle and I can come" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Annabelle and Kelly gaped.

"Are you serious?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes!" Xavier laughed and a smile slowly came onto Annabelle's face. Kelly looked at me in disbelieve.

"I knew that you wouldn't want to go without Annabelle...so I...Xavier fixed that" I told her "I know you want to go" I looked down in embrassment.

"Thank you" Kelly smiled. I shrugged "Are you going to come with us?" Every head turned to me.

"If I have to..." I joked. The round of people smiled. _Australia here I come_

~!~!~!~

_Hows that for a chapter one. I'm Aussie girl so don't go on and on about "oh they don't talk like that" I know how Aussies talk because I am one. _

Inspired by: Behind blue eyes – Limp bizkit


	2. Everybodys fool

**St. Trinians 3 : Farther away**

**Chapter 2**

**Everybody's fool**

Soon after we had cleared up that problem, Xavier went back home and I sat on my bed in the dormitory. Annabelle's stuff still sat on the bed beside me but Annabelle had currently spent all of her time in Kelly's room.

I brought out my old MP3 and put it into my ears. I kept smiling at the old songs that I left behind. I sang the words in my head as the other St. Trinians walked around. My eyes were closed slightly as I nodded off. Taylor yelled at some Emo's, The first years were laughing at something, Annabelle walked past...Wait, What?

Annabelle was walking to her bed. Many of the others gaped at Annabelle aswell. She looked up at her classmates.

"What?" Anger was in her voice. The others turned around with mutters. I stared at Annabelle.

"What, Jessie?" Annabelle growled.

"Nothing, Sorry" I was a little taken back by her tone but I let it go.

"Jessie?" Taylor asked across the room.

"Yep?" I turned of the MP3 and looked at her.

"Do you have my nail polish?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most likley" I looked under the bed to see nail polish and....Shit! My eyes widened. I grabbed the nail polish and tossed it to Taylor.

Under the bed was the stuff from when I was here last, before Edward took me away. I never noticed that this was my own bed from...before. I took out the box and sat it in front of me. Another person walked past, Kelly.

"Jones" I greeted.

"James" She answered back quickly. I opened the lid to reveal pictures and random things that I collected. I was listening to Kelly and Annabelle's conversation at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked Annabelle.

"Yeah" Annabelle muttered.

"Is Carnaby coming back or...What?" Kelly asked.

"No, Miss Fritton conviced him not too" Annabelle was shaking "Not until we leave in two weeks"

"Don't worry 'Belle" Kelly stroked Annabelle's arm "We'll be gone by then" Annabelle nodded and I felt her eyes on me. I realised I had been holding the same picture in my hand for ages now. It was of Kelly and I. It was when we were first formers. Our arms were around each others neck. Our faces were laced with mud, it was when I used to use the dirtbike and Kelly would sit on the back. My face was pale at the memory though.

"Jessie?" Annabelle asked. She headed over to me with Kelly right behind her. Kelly sat on the edge of the bed while Annabelle sat next to me "What's this?" Annabelle tugged the picture out of my hand. My eyes travelled to her face, a smile formed.

"That's cute" She told past the picture to Kelly. Kelly smiled.

"I remember that" She told us "You were going to fast and we crashed into a mud puddle"  
"You wanted me too" I said quietly. We kept pulling out bits and pieces. A school photo, A big piece of fluff that Kelly and I thought was a baby bunny, A picture of the backstreet boys, a caset tape, Nail polishes that I stole of Taylor, A picture of the Posh totties when they were young posing in clothes that were to big for them, A photo of a boy that lived up the road that used to visit, A coke bottle with a tooth in it...A contract. Kelly snatched it out of my hands and smiled at it.

"The contract" She whispered. I slowly gaped.

"Oh my god" I laughed "I thought we lost that"

"What is it?" Annabelle asked.

"When Jessie and I were young we wrote a contract for our friendship. We signed it in blood" Kelly explained.

"Whose blood?" Annabelle cringed. Mine and Kelly's names were scibbled in blood at the bottom.

"Ours" I muttered.

"Ew" Annabelle wrinkled her nose but Kelly shrugged.

"I think we should renew it" I said.

"No" Annabelle said.

"Yeah" Kelly said, ignoring Annabelle's comment. Kelly grabbed the contract and we got up.

"No" Annabelle repeated. Kelly and I walked to the door. We turned to Annabelle.

"Are you coming?" I asked and she groaned but followed us. We went to Kelly's room and sat on the bed. Kelly got the Pocket knife from her bedside table.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah" I answered rolling up my sleeve.

"No" Annabelle whimpered. Kelly turned to her.

"Come here" Kelly put out her arms and Annabelle glided into them "Are you going to do it?" Annabelle muttered something.

"Yes"

"Here" Kelly patted her lap and Annabelle laid down her head on Kelly's lap "Watch Jessie" Kelly handed me the knife and I pushed it down to the upper part of my arm. Annabelle closed her eyes.

"'Belle" I laughed slightly "Open your eyes and trust me" Annabelle tensed but opened her eyes. I looked her in the eyes and slowly slid the knife across my skin. It didn't really hurt, it stung though. I got the knife and put it on the blood.

I slowly signed my name on the parchment. I didn't press so hard that way it didn't wreck the old paper. I signed my name under my old one and wrote 2008. I got some tissues and put it on the cut.

"See, 'Belle" I smiled "It's no problem" I cleaned the knife and passed it to Kelly.

Annbelle quickly grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Don't" She whispered. Kelly smiled and bent her head to Annabelle's. Kelly quickly glided the knife against her skin. Annabelle frowned.

Kelly signed her name and gave me the knife to clean.

"Ready, 'Belle?" I asked. Kelly leaned towards me and whispered.

"Cut her arm while I keep her busy"

"Ok?" I muttered. Kelly bent her head to Annabelle's again but only this time Kelly kissed her.

The kissed started of slow and sweet but it turned heated quickly. I grabbed Annabelle's arm and cut it. They kept kissing until Kelly broke it, smiling.

"Done" She said, breathless. Annabelle looked at the cut on her arm.

"Sign your name" I said while cleaning the knife. Annabelle glared at me but signed her name.

"That was mean" Annabelle pouted.

"You didn't feel it though, did you?" I grinned.

"No" She muttered.

"And I'm glad you didn't feel any pain" Kelly told her. I smiled and looked at the contract.

"_'I promise to stay truthful to the friends whose names are on this contract. To help them, teach them and keep them aslong as I live. No matter how far or wide we may be, I will travel far to keep them from harms way. I will never lie or hurt them, if I do the contract is broken and I shall not see them again. I am forever in their debt._

_Signed:_

_Jessie Keely James – Kelly Jones -_

_Jessie Keely James – Kelly Jones – Annabelle Fritton (2008)'"_

I finished reading the contract and smiled at the couple in front of me. Annabelle was smiling and Kelly had her arms wrapped around Annabelle's shoulders.

Kelly broke the silence.

"10 more days" She whisperes.

"I swear, you'll love it" I smiled at them "Except the heat but it's Autum there so it won't be too bad" I mused while they looked at me.

"So" Annabelle started "Is everbody going to be like...G'day mate" I laughed at her poor Australian accent.

"No, well, not many of them" I told her. As much as I wanted to call Australia home I knew that I wouldn't be home until we came back to St. Trinians.

"I'll let you two sleep" I got up and put the contract in Kelly's beside table "I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Jessie" Kelly smiled as I turned to the door.

"Goodnight J..." Annabelle stopped suddenly and I knew that they were snogging. I rolled my eyes and walked to the dormitory.

As I laid in bed I thought about when I was little, All the stupid things that I did but fianlly I drifted off to sleep.

Inspired by: Everybodys fool - Evanescence


	3. Can't speak french

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 3**

**Can't speak french**

Days passed and it was the night before we had to leave. Xavier was staying the night and would leave with the Sixth formers and Annabelle the next morning. All the people who were going sat at the dining table.

"Now, girls" Miss Dickinson started "You have to behave. We will be miles away from home and if something happens then we have to stay there longer. We are staying in cabins in groups in each state we head too. I'll tell you who you're bunking with when we get there.

The rooms will have enough room for four people. We will be travelling around for a month or more, so it's a huge trip. We're going all over Australia, so be ready for heat..." Miss Dickinson looked at me.

"Well, actually" I stuttered "It's Autum so it's going to be fairly cold, 20 degrees or so" I shrugged.

"Right" Miss Dickinson smiled "Jessie has been able to pull us a favour and get us free flights" I felt the St. Trinians look at me "See you bright and early" Miss Dickinson walked out of the room and to the teachers lounge.

"So wha' did you do?" Taylor asked me "Screw the piliot?" I laughed but Xavier frowned.

"She has a boyfriend" Xavier pointed out.

"Really?" Polly smiled "We didn't noticed" I smirked at Xavier and he huffed.

"No...I..er" I shirfted uncomfortably in my seat "I kinda brought a plane with my dads money" The students gapped at me, even Xavier.

"Shit!" Taylor yelled "Does it have a cool design?"

"That..."I started "Is for you to find out" I grabbed Xavier's hand and pulled him up.

"Goodnight" Xavier said and we walked out of the hall. Xavier was sleeping on Kelly's couch with me and her and Annabelle would be in the bed.

Later that night, I was cuddled up to Xavier's chest on the couch while Annabelle and Kelly were alseep in...'their' bed. Xavier was playing with a strand of my hair while I played with the front of his singlet.

"Are you sure that you're ready to go?" Xavier asked worried.

"Yeah, i'll be alright" I muttered to him.

"Why did you leave Australia in the first place?" Xavier said with curosity.

"Mum came up to me before school and said 'Do you want to go back to ?' and I said 'yes'...I don't know why, I guess I just needed to see Kelly again" I mumbled "I think that Mum knew that Edward was going to kill her and was getting me to safety"

"I'm glad she did" Xavier said slowly "I don't know what I would do without you" I smiled into his chest and he captured his lips with mine.

"I don't hear any talking" Kelly's voice whispered into the darkness.

"Funny, neither do we" Xavier shot back.

"'Touche" Annabelle's voice came in.

"How long have you been up?" Xavier asked.

"Long enough" Kelly drawled.

"What have you two been doing?" I asked with a smile.

"What do you think?" Kelly suggested.  
"Don't wanna know" Xavier growled.

"Then don't listen, stupid" Kelly shot back.  
"I would but your voice is to annoying...I can't block it out" Xavier looked over the couch to see Kelly sitting up.  
"What?" Kelly said coldly "I'd be surprised if you could get anything out of the empty head of yours"

"Of course you would know" Xavier told her.

"I do know a lot thanks" I could feel Kelly's glare. A bang echoed through the wall.

"OI" It was Taylor "Shut the bloodly hell up"

"Sorry" Xavier hissed loudly.

"So you should be" Taylor resorted.

"Asshole" Kelly muttered.

"Bitch" Xavier whispered. I rolled my eyes before drifting to sleep.

~!~!~!~

I yawned as I woke up too early the next morning. I streched only to punch Xavier on the nose.

"Shit" He almost yelled.

"Oh, crap, sorry Xavier" I put my hands to my mouth.

"Loud Bastard" I heard Kelly growl.

"Well, I wouldn't have woken you up, if somebody didn't punch me on the nose" Xavier complained.

"Oh suck it up you, big baby" I hit him on the gut and got up. I slammed the bathroom door and hopped into shower.

When I got out Kelly and Annabelle were making out on the bed and Xavier was asleep. I kneeled beside him.

"Wake u..." I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. We fell to the floor in a heated kiss. A knock on the door broke us apart.

"Oi, Get up" Taylor yelled.

"We're already up, Taylor" Kelly groaned.

"I know, that blue headed bastard woke us up" Taylor growled. Kelly and Annabelle turned to Xavier with their eyebrow's raised.

"I didn't know you had blue streaks in your hair, until now" Annabelle muttered and they turned to me "And you have pink in your hair" It was true both Xavier and I had black hair with colour streaks in our hair.

"Bloodly hell, A blind man wouldn't have missed that" I told them. Kelly sneered. I have done my hair and such in the bathroom and all I had to do was change. The shower started, Kelly must be in there...and Annabelle. Xavier looked at the bathroom door in horror.

"Go down to breakfast and have a shower when they get out" I told Xavier. I got changed and packed my bags.

I went down to breakfast and sat next to Xavier and soon enough Kelly and Annabelle walked in hand in hand, Xavier cringed.

Soon enough, it was time to go. We loaded our bags into the bus and said goodbye to Miss Fritton and the others. Annabelle, Kelly, Xavier and I sat up the back. Annabelle and Kelly were talking excitedly while I looked dreamily out the window.

~!~!~!~

It was a long drive to the airport and most of the students fell asleep.

We had another hour before the plane would be ready. We had to give our bags to a guy that loaded up the plane. I brought a scotch and was looking out the window at the planes. Xavier walked beside me.

"You didn't say goodbye to anybody but me, did you?" He asked.

"No" I answered simply.

"Why?" He took my hand in his hand.

"I just needed to get away" I answered.

"St. Trinians flight" A womens voice came through the P.A.

"Come on" Xavier smiled and we went out to the boarding area.

"You girls ready?" I asked them with a smile.

"Hell yeah" Taylor yelled. I pointed to our plane "Holy Shit" The plane was small but looked great. It had the St. Trinians logo on it and 'Defenders of Anarchy' written on one side.

"Good?" I asked with a smile.

"Brillant" Annabelle answered.

We got on the plane and sat in our seats. I was at the window seat with Xavier beside me and Taylor next to him. I looked out the window.

"Please fasten your seatbelts" We had one flight attendent that looked midly scared. This was going to be fun.

~!~!~!~

When we at a good height, we were allowed to get out our seats and such. Annabelle and Kelly sat in the seat behind us.

"So why did you put streaks in your hair?" Annabelle asked. Xavier and I shared a amused look.

"You'll proberly find out" I said.

"Why can't you tell us?" Kelly asked.

"Because we can show you when we get there" Xavier told them "Can't we?"

"Yeah, I guess" I smirked at Xavier.

"Where are we going first?" Annabelle asked.

"I think we're landing in Canberra first and then just heading around Australia" I answered quickly "We've got a mini bus that will take us around"

"Brillant" Taylor muttered.

~!~!~!~

"Shit" Taylor almost yelled as we got out of the plane "You said it was s'possed to be cold"

"It is" I answered as every took off their jumpers "25 dergrees" Kelly rolled her eyes.

We got our bags and headed to the front of the airport.

"Whens that stupid driver got to be here?" Andrea asked. A horn sounded and the bus landed in front of us. St. Trinians school for girls was written on the side. The driver stepped out.

"Driver George at your service" he bowed.

We threw our bags into the trailer at the back of the bus. Annabelle yawned and leaned against Kelly's shoulder in the bus.

I smiled brightly as I saw the sight in front of me, Australia.

"Welcome home" Xavier whispered into my ear.

"Yeah" I muttered "Home"

Inspired by: Can't speak french – Girls aloud


	4. Umbrella

_I hope you liked the last chapter!! Thanks to the people who reviewed!!_

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 4**

**Umbrella**

We made it to the cabins before nightfall and at dinner Miss Dickinson adressed us all.

"Okay girls" She started "I know it's been a long day and we're all tired but I have to give you your cabin list. For the remainder of the trip, you will be in the cabin with these people"

"Do we have too?" Andrea asked.

"Yes" Miss Dickinson answered "Andrea, Taylor, Polly and Chealsea you're in a cabin together. Kelly, Annabelle, Jessie and Xavier in another and Anouska, Celia, Peaches and Chloe in the other. Have a good sleep girls, wake up at 9:00am tomorrow" I huffed and hurriedly grabbed the cabin key. Xavier was carrying my bag as we rushed to our beds.

When we got into the cabin I automatically walked to my bed and crashed onto it.

"Night, Jess" Annabelle rushed and stroked my hair.

"Have a good sleep, Jessie" Kelly muttered.

"Goodnight, baby" Xavier told me and jumped up to the top bunk.

~!~!~!~

I woke up the next morning to see Kelly, Xavier and Annabelle sitting on the bunk across from me. They were all smiling and laughing.

"Hey, Jess" Annabelle laughed.

"Hi" I rubbed my eyes and got up.

"How did you sleep?" Xavier asked.

"Good" I muttered it so quietly that I don't think that they could hear. I stumbled to the bathroom and headed to the shower.

I came out feeling more refreshed and happy. Xavier, Annabelle and Kelly were still in the same spot. I sat down on my bed and yawned.

"So i'm guessing you didn't get much sleep?" Xavier asked.

"I slept right through the night, I don't know why i'm still tired" I answered.

"You could be pregnet?" Kelly smirked.

"I bloodly hope not, I hate children" I growled. Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"You just implied that it's possible that you're pregnet" Annabelle told me.

"Yeah, So?" I asked with a smile.

"So that means that...you've been...ew" Annabelle wrinkled her nose and Kelly laughed.

"So what?" I answered "It's not like you two don't" Xavier instantly moved away from Kelly.

"Shut up, Jessie" Kelly blushed.

"Ha, I was just joking" I laughed and ran out of the room. Xavier smiled and followed me, grabbing our bags on the way. Kelly and Annabelle struggled with their bags so I groaned and grabbed them both with ease.

All of the other St. Trinians were already waiting in the bus as George tried to make lame jokes.

"Lift off" George yelled as he started the bus. Miss Dickinson checked us all out of the cabins and sat at the front flirting with George, We all cringed at the sight.

"Where are we going, Miss?" Chealsea asked.

"Where going to Sydney and then heading to an old motel to stay the night. Then we are staying in Melbourne for a week" Miss Dickinson answered. Xavier looked at me and smiled. Melbourne was where we used to live. It had one of the best clubs in the world there, but only few people knew about it.

"Can't wait" I smiled.

Once again Annabelle, Kelly, Xavier and I were at the the back of the bus. Annabelle and Kelly were in another makeout session but I just curled up to Xavier and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep but I reviewed my life.

The whole Edward thing was a pain in the arse but Caranby might come to hurt Annabelle...but what if Carnaby and Edward had been friends long before all this happened, What if they had planned this for a long time. It can't have just been luck that brought me and Annabelle to the same school...they must have planned it....waiting for the right moment to kill us...both. My eyes snapped open.

"Shit"

I wasn't supossed to be killed...Annabelle was, I must have been in the way and Edward decided to kill us both for more money. I could feel Xaviers, Kelly's and Annabelle's confused eyes on my face. I was just a...distraction, so Annabelle would be easier to kill. I could even feel my face pale.

"Jessie?" Xavier clutched my face "Jessie, What's the matter?" I moved my mouth but nothing came out.

"Talk to us Jess" Kelly looked just as scared as I was. I found it harder to breathe.

"She's going purple" Annabelle hurried.

"Breathe, Jessie. C'mon Jessie" Xavier clutched my face harder. I took deep quick breaths. Eventully I calmed down and looked at Annabelle.

"It's not me, It's you" I said.

"What?" Annabelle asked calmly.

"Edward and Carnaby had planned this for years" I started "I was never the target, You were. Edward got a person who was out of control and went to St. Trinians before, Someone with a lot of money to make them look like the person he wanted to kill....me...but Carnaby wanted you killed, Edward made it look like I was the one he wanted to kill but Carnaby paid him to kill you, I was just there to make everyone busy...so you could be killed easier" I stopped my rant and knew that I had gone green. Kelly had tears on her eyes and Annabelle looked like she was going to die of shock then and there. Xavier gapped at us "but when I got in the way, Edward knew he would have to take me out first"

"And Carnaby wants to finish the job" Kelly whispered. Annabelle was almost sobbing.

"We're not leaving here until we kill him" I whispered. All of the other St. trinians had heard my rant "He will come here to find you, 'Belle and when I see him, I will kill him"

"Don't be stupid, Jess" Annabelle whispered.

"Well, I don't really think it's smart to let him walk around do you?" I was getting Aggravated.

"You'll just get yourself killed" Kelly backed up Annabelle.

"When has that stopped me, in fact, when have you tried to stop me before" I resorted. Kelly stayed silent "That's what I thought"

"Stop it, Jess" Annabelle almost yelled "Just because you think you have this power over us doesn't mean you do"

"I don't think I have power over anybody, just because you think you have me all figured out doesn't mean you do..." Xavier cut me off.

"Shut up, Jess. You're just making everything worse" I gaped at him but glared.

"Ok then, i'll fix it" I got up and walked to Miss Dickinson.

"If you give me a map, I can get there by myself"

"Are you sure, Jessie?" Miss Dickinson asked.

"Yes" Miss Dickinson gave me a map and showed me where we were staying. George stopped the bus and I stepped off the bus.

"What are you doing?" I heard Xavier yell. I started to walk forward. I watched the bus drive off.

~!~!~!~

I made it to the nearest town and automatically walked to the nearst Motorbike store. I brought a bike and some gear and trailed after the bus.

After following the road I made it to Sydney and saw the bus parked near the Opera house. I leaned against the wall and watched the St. Trinians walk past me.

"I'll kill her" Kelly muttered.

"She was angry, she couldn't help it" Annabelle hissed.

"Just don't tell her that we've been fighting since she left, otherwise she'll start whining" A rumble of thunder sounded and the girls and Xavier rushed into the bus.

I got back on the bike and followed them.

The storm gotton worse and the ground shook with each lightning bolt. It was raining hard and I was drenched. I sneezed as the bus pulled into a motel parking lot. I quickly followed and parked next to the bus. I strutted past the bus and into the reception area, I took off the helmet as Miss Dickinson walked in.

"Oh, Jessie. I hope you didn't steal that Motorbike" She frowned.

"No, I brought it" I reasured.

"Good" She nodded and talked to the guy at the desk.

"I'm going back into town, do you need anything?"I asked and went to put the helmet back on.

"Not in this weather" Miss Dickinson frowned and we walked back into the storm.

"I won't be long, or far" I put the helmet on and looked at the girls in the bus.

"Ok, between you and me" She leaned forward "Get me some vodka"

"I thought you didn't like to drink" She shook her head.

"That's before I came to St. Trinians" Miss Dickinson smiled and I went back to the bike.

~!~!~!~

Inspired by: Umbrella - Rihanna


	5. I predict a riot

**St. Trinians 3: farther away**

**Chapter 5**

**I predict a riot**

I went and got some alcohol and rushed back, nearly getting hit by lightning on the way back. I parked and rushed to Miss Dickinson's room. I gave her the volka while keeping my six pack of scotch a secret. I knocked on the door of Kelly's, Annabelle's and Xavier's room. Annabelle opened it. Her eyes went wide when she relised who I was.

"Jessie!"

"Jessie?" Xavier's and Kelly's voices sounded. Annabelle threw her arms around me, I did the same thing and put my head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I forgive you" She replied. We let go and I smiled down at her.

"Thank you" Xavier and Kelly rounded the corner.

"Oh, Jessie" Xavier rushed forward and took me in his arms "We thought you went back to St. Trinians" Kelly's eyes were slighly relived. I smiled at her.

"Are you going to kill me now?" I asked.

"Yes" Kelly walked forward and we hugged slightly "How did you know that I said that?"

"I was there" I answered "I was that person in the motorbike helmet"

"You bloodly smart-ass" Xavier scratched his head.

"I need a shower" I stated.

"Your clothes are there" Kelly pointed to my suitcase over near the wall. I got my clothes and headed for the shower.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed, I leaned my head against the door.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Xavier asked.

"What? That we already know that Dad's coming here" Annabelle's voice broke in.

"She'll be really upset that we and Miss Fritton kept this from her" Kelly put in.

"I don't want her to kill anybody for me" Annabelle almost whispered.

"Nothing can stop her 'Belle" Kelly resorted "and trust me, before, that wasn't her being mad. Even when she went to punch me, she wasn't angry"

"Would she run?" Xavier asked.

"No, Not while Carnaby's coming down. She just sit here and mope" Kelly scowled.

"She's strong but she's weak at the same time" Xavier told them "You hit her her weak spot and she'll fall"

"What's her weak spot?" Annabelle asked. I shook my head and begged in my mind for him not to tell....

"Her anger" Xavier answered "If you can get her so angry, and she can't walk away, She'll get so pissed that she'll pass out"

"Fuck" I hissed and controlled my anger. I turned the door handle and swung it open. They looked at me worried but I put on a fake smile.

"What?" I asked. I saw a flash of lightning through the window. I crashed on the couch and sighed.

"Tired?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Goodnight" Three voice echoed.

"Night" I couldn't put my voice any louder. Instead of sleeping I looked at the storm outside.

It was time to take some chances with my life, I was going to control my anger, show what I felt and take the chances that life through at me and fall to sleep...

~!~!~!~

I woke up the next morning to see Xavier asleep on the floor next to me. I glared at him and stepped silently to the bathroom.

After my shower I put on my makeup and hair before grabbing my bags, breaking into the bus, putting my bags into the trailer and sitting at the back of the bus. I plugged my MP3 in and put on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Jessie!" I heard somebody yell.

"Jesus" I quickly pulled my sunglasses off and saw the St. Trinians in front of me.

"How did you get in here?" Annabelle asked with a smirk as she sat down.

"I broke in, how else?" I rubbed my eyes as Xavier sat down next to me. _Don't give in, don't give, dont give..._I chanted in my mind but then Xavier smiled and I melted. I fell into his arms and smiled at him. Annabelle and Kelly shared a look...

"Jessie" Kelly started "We have to tell you something about Carnaby..."  
"I already know" I broke her off.

"That Carnaby might be coming down here to kill Annabelle?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah" I shrugged "I heard you last night"

"And you're not mad?" Annabelle asked as I slid the glasses back over my eyes.

"Nah, not point" I grinned "You don't listen to me anyway"  
"And you're not going to start stressing about Annabelle?" Kelly asked. I shrugged.

"I'll just take it as it comes" I saw them all share a confused look.

"O...k" Annabelle said slowly.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"Melbourne" Xavier answered while stroking my hair.

We talked about random things until we did get to Melbourne. After a long silence Xavier's lips crashed against mine, I knew what was happening. I pushed him off and sat up. I clenched my jaw as I saw my old school in front of me. I walked to George and told him to stop the bus.

"C'mon, Jessie, don't" Xavier begged.

"It'll be fun" I hopped off the bus as George opened the door. Xavier soon followed and clasped my hand.

"This is going to turn out bad" Xavier muttered. I turned to him.

"You have been telling me to calm down and have fun, well, I am. So suck it up and shut up" I told him

"Ok" Xavier raised his eyebrows and smiled. I front of the school was a huge group. Jocks and cheerleaders, great!. Xavier stopped and said 'Hi' to a few of his jock friends. I stood back and watched the 'Queen bee' walk forward and start flirting.

"Hey, Xav" She said trailing a finger down his chest.

"Demi" He muttered.  
"Where have you been?" Demi asked.

"Holiday" Xavier was being polite.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to give us another shot?" She asked as I sneered and walked forward.

"I've got a girlfriend, Demi" Xavier stepped back.

"Is it that british bimbo again?" Demi pursed her lips.

"No, just British" Xavier was getting mad.

"So, she's in...British land, she won't know" Demi smiled. I stood next to Xavier.

"Won't she?" I asked.

"Oh Jessie, You're back" She wrinkled her nose.

"I know it sucks doesn't it" I smiled.

"Extremly" Demi sneered.

"Wow, a Word with 3 syllables. New record?" I asked and took Xaviers hand. Xavier automatically dragged me to our friends.

"Bitch!" I muttered, and Xavier just smiled and kissed my cheek. In the corner of the school was a group of people, dancing but it wasn't like Ballet. It was breakdancing. The boombox played loudly as they did flips and tricks, it was my group.

"Jessie!" A guy with green hair automatically yelled. He ran to me and picked me up in his arms "I've missed you!" He mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you too, Mike"

"Jessie!" The entire group ran over to me. I received hugs and slaps on the back.

"Group hug" Yellow yelled. Yellow had Yellow in his black hair. All of the people in front of me had some sort of colour in their black hair, it was for the best club in Melbourne.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah" Xavier yelled.

"Yeah" I laughed "i need some hair dye, i'm bringing some friends with me"

"Poms?" Mike asked.

"Poms" I answered.

"POMS" Yellow yelled as he rummaged through his bag. Yellow threw two boxes of hair dye, one was blonde and the other was white. George honked the horn.

"Yeah, we gotta go" I frowned "But thanks for the dye and we'll see you tonight"

"See you Jess" They chorused "See you Xavier" Xavier and I ran towards the bus.

"Jess" A girl yelled and I wheeled around. Bianca. Bianca was a total bitch to me and my friends "Good to see you here" She mumbled.

"and unfortunate to see you here" Xavier backed off and walked to the bus.

"Cat fight" I heard him say to the girls.

"Same bitch as you always were"Bianca sneered.

"I must say I would be a bitch when I saw your ugly face" I smiled. She charged forward and I dodged her at the last second.

"And you're the same coward" She growled. I opened my arms.

"Come on then" I cheered. She ran forward and I grabbed her forearms. She got me to the ground and I summasaulted us so I was ontop of her. I threw my arm back and hit her in the face hard.

"I bet all your 'Friends' on that bus are sluts" She spat. I hit her harder.

"Whores that can only get jobs at Mcdonalds because they're to ugly to get into strip clubs" I threw my fist harder then before and crunched her nose, it broke.

"They...are...better...than...you....in....every....way" I said a word with each punch. Kelly's arms wrapped around mine and pulled me off.

"Come on Jess. Calm down" Kelly whispered in my ear.

"She you're stupid dike toy" Bianca said as she got up. I struggled in Kelly's arms and I got out. I ran towards her and punch her in the face. She dodged my next one so I swung my leg up and caught her in the face. I did it again and Bianca caught my foot. I pulled her forward and kneed her in the gut, I broke something because she screamed in pain.

"Wooo" I heard Yellow yell. Bianca grabbed my foot again and pulled me down. Bianca went to kick me in the gut but I sweeped her feet from under her. I quickly got up and waited for her.

Once she was up I clipped her in the face with my foot again and went for a second kick before Kelly dragged me off again.

"That's enough" Kelly hissed.

"Sorry" I whispered and breathed heavily.

"It's ok" Kelly whispered and dragged me to the bus. I was met with cheers as I got onto the bus. I ignored them and sat close to Xavier.

Xavier took me in his arms and I automatically passed out.

Inspired by: I predict a riot – Girls Aloud


	6. Sound of the Underground

_Sorry guys for the lack of update. I kinda slipped my mind but here it is and i'll try to update faster!!!_

_Enjoy_

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 6**

**Sound of the underground**

"Is she awake?" Kelly's voice broke through my sleep.

"I don't know, she keeps twitching" Xavier!

"OI!!!" And that was Taylor...Great. My eyes snapped opened to see most of the sixth formers over me.

"Jeez, I don't want to see that when I wake up?" I muttered.

"What?" Peaches asked.

"You" I answered and sat up as the others laughed.

"Tha' was a great figh', Jess" Taylor smiled. I frowned slightly.

"Thanks" I mumbled and looked out the bus window "Where are we?"

"We're at our hotel" Xavier answered.

"Cool" I rubbed my eyes "Can you strut along, please girls. I need to talk to Kelly, Annabelle and Xavier" The others walked out of the bus and I turned to the girls.

"We are going clubbing tonight" I told them. Kelly and Annabelle shared a surprised look.

"What kind of clubbing?" Annabelle looked slightly worried.

"You know, Alcohol, dancing, drugs that kind of thing" I told her "It's one of the best clubs in Australia but only few people know how to get to it"

"Drugs?" Kelly asked.

"That's only for Jessie. Lot's of celebrity's play there and such" Xavier smiled "But we need one sacrifice" Xavier took out the hair dyes.

"No" Kelly stated.

"C'mon, Kelly. It'll be fun" Annabelle snatched the blonde hair dye.

"Why do we need to dye our hair?" Kelly asked.

"It's the only way that you can get into the club" I answered "It's just streaks" Kelly huffed when she looked at Annabelle pouting.

"Fine" Xavier and I shared a smile.

Later, when it was dark, I was changing while Kelly and Xavier talked on the couch. Xavier was dressed in black pants, a white shirt, his dancing shoes and a blue tie was tied around his neck, loosly. Kelly had her normal make up on but had a short skirt that allowed her to move and a small loose shirt, Kelly had got her hair dyed and it now had white streaks in it.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Xavier gaping at me and Kelly smirking. My hair was tied up in pony tail with a bit of fringe hanging across my eyes. I wore a shirt with the St. Trinians logo on it and tight track pants. My make up was heavier than usual. Xavier smiled and walked over to me.

"You look...sexy" he said kissing my cheek.

"One of us has too" I laughed and kissed him on the lips. We turned to Kelly, she was looking straight past us...at Annabelle. I had helped Annabelle and dyed her hair while Xavier died Kelly's. Annabelle had blonde streaks in her hair and it was straightened. I gave her a fringe on the side. She was wearing a black St. Trinians shirt and a light jacket and really tight black jeans.

"Holy..." I heard Xavier whisper "Good job" Kelly sat there with her mouth open.

"Well?" Annabelle looked at Kelly with worried eyes. Kelly got up and stared Annabelle in the eys.

"'Belle, Seriously" Kelly started "I have never seen a more beautiful person" Annabelle smiled and wrapped her arms around Kelly.

"How are we getting there?" Kelly asked with one arm around Annabelle.

"Yellow called and said he'd pick us up in the hippy van" I smiled. Xavier smiled at me while Annabelle and Kelly looked confused.

We waited outside and talked quietly.

"Drugs, Jessie?" Kelly put her hands on her hips.

"Aw come on" I rolled my eyes "You know how much crap i've been in and I just have a cone when it's in reach, i'm not an addicted"

"I don't like it, Jess" Kelly groaned.

"This is proberly the first and last time you'll ever see me smoke at all, so don't loose your cool" I told her and Annabelle wrapped her arms around Kelly. Kelly huffed and turned her attention to Annabelle.

A light blue van screeched around the corner and stopped in front of us. Yellow stepped out and bowed.

"Ladies" He joked at Xavier. Kelly and Annabelle shook hands with Yellow.

"Hey, Yellow?" Kelly asked once we sat in the back of the van "What's your real name?"

"Kick" Yellow answered.

"Really?" Kelly smiled.

"No" Yellow snorted "Too violent"

"Now you know why we call it the Hippy van" I whispered to Kelly.

"Where are the others?" Xavier asked.

"Already Underground" Yellow told us.

"It's not really a club" I told Kelly and Annabelle.

"Yeah" Yellow scoffed "It's more like a Black market, concert, pawn store, drug store and dance off all rolled into one" Annabelle glared.

"But there is dancing and beer" I smiled.

"And you'll never guess which band is there" Yellow smiled.

"Who?" Xavier asked.

"You'll have to find out" Yellow teased.

Yellow parked at a rich hotel.

"This?" Kelly asked.

"No" Xavier laughed. Yellow led us in and went to the reception.

"Underground?" Yellow asked.

"All of you?" The posh guy asked.

"Yes, please" Yellow replied. The guy gave Yellow a key and we walked to the nearest elevator.

"What the hell is this?" Annabelle asked.

"We're nearly there" Xavier smiled. The elevator doors closed and Yellow stuck a key in a small hole.

"Underground" A womens voice sounded. The elevator went down and music started to get louder and louder.

"What is that sound?" Annabelle almost yelled. The elevator doors opened again. We walked up a narrow hallway and to a short door. A bouncer stood in front of us. He took one look at our hair and opened the door.

The music blared.

"That" I started "Is the sound of the Undergorund" On the otherside of the door was a good looking club.

The group that Xavier and I ran into at school were dancing on the lighted floor to...

"Holy shit" I yelled. Girls Aloud were at the stage, singing.

"Best...club...ever" Annabelle grinned.

"This song goes out to...St. Trinians" One of them yelled. They automatically started singing the school song.

"Jessie!" Mike ran over with a cone in his hand, he passed it to me.

"Finally" I whispered and took a puff. Kelly looked at me in disgust as I blow the smoke into her face.

"Wanna dance?" Annabelle asked Kelly and that took her attention off me. I passed the cone to Xavier as we walked over to our group.

"POMMIE!!" Most of them were already high off their heads.

"Hey" I answered.

"Are those the other Poms?" Melissa asked pointing to Kelly and Annabelle.

"Yeah" Xavier answered and we sat on the small couch next to them.

We passed the cone around in our group circle. As I passed it to Mike I looked at Martha.

"So when this dance off?" I asked.

"10 minutes, are you joining?" She asked. I looked Xavier and he smiled.

"Hell yes" He said. Yellow came back with a large bottle of scotch.

"We're supposed to be challenging these guys to one of the Girls aloud song. It's proberly 'Sound of the underground'" Mike laughed. I suddenly had the scotch in my hand and I took a large swig.

"Well, I'm gonna go dance with my sisters" I laughed, had one last puff and walked to Kelly and Annabelle. I tapped Kelly's shoulder and blew the smoke in her face as she turned around.

"Hey" I yelled.

"Hey" Annabelle and Kelly yelled back.

"Listen, in a couple of minutes we're having...a dance off against this other group, so you have to come and support us"

"We can't dance" Annabelle laughed.

"You just have to stand there and look pretty" I smiled.

"Sure" Kelly shrugged.

"Then come and have a drink before..." A guy walked up to Annabelle and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful" He smiled.

"Watch it, buddy" I warned stepping in front of Annabelle.

"Oh shit, Jessie, sorry" The guy turned and almost ran away.

"Where was I?...oh, yeah...before we have to go on" Kelly took Annabelle's hand we walked to the group.

"POMMIES"

"AUSSIES" Kelly and Annabelle laughed.

"Touche'" Mike laughed and handed them the bottle.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen" One of the girls aloud yelled "We have a dance off between....Streak" We stood up "and Knuckle" Kelly and Annabelle scoffed. We stepped on stage and Kelly and Annabelle sat at the front of the stage.

Girls Aloud started to play -Sound of the underground- and we danced. Doing flips and tricks, taking indvidual turns to beat the compitition, and won. When Kelly and Annabelle figured out that we won they yelled loudly.

Annabelle jumped in my arms and Kelly hugged Xavier, for once, and Yellow suggested a group hug.

After a couple of hours the club was closing to clean up. We took a few beers and I snuck out a cone. We all squeezed into Yellow's van and Mike started to put paint all over our faces.

"Girls?" Yellow asked alarmed.

"What?"I asked and shot to the front. In front of our hotel were lined up police cars.

Inspired by: Sound of the underground – Girls aloud

_I really couldn't help but put Girls Aloud in here, they're awesome._

_Anyway, no songs or anything belong to me it's pure fun!_

_And, also, I do not support drugs of any kind and I do not suggest it....ever!!!  
_


	7. Fix me up

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 7**

**Fix me up**

I opened the back of the van and climbed out with Annabelle, Kelly and Xavier behind me.

"Girls" Miss Dickinson yelled. The police rushed to us but I pushed them off me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Wern't you were kidnapped?" Miss Dickinson.

"No, we went to a local bar with some old friends" I said when Kelly and Annabelle turned up beside me.

"I saw the van show up I thought it was Annabelle's dad and..." The police came over and we told them the situation as Yellow drove off.

Eventully the Police departed and I was fuming.

"I'm so sorry...." Miss Dickinson went to put her hand on my shoulder but I moved.

"Don't" I whispered and walked into our room. I held the door open for the others just so I could slam the door.

I sat on the couch and rubbed my eyes. Xavier, Kelly and Annabelle looked at each other.

"Listen, babe, we gotta talk to you" Xavier started and sat on the floor next to me.

"This afternoon couldn't get any worse..." I told him.

"We need you to control your anger...and stop walkng away fro..." I cut him off.

"Ok, 1. i'm sorry that I can't control my anger but some people can't help that 2. I walk away so that I don't punch the bastard in the head and 3. If you can't put up with my problems then what is the point of being with me?" He looked slightly worried "My point" I walked to the wall and punched it.

"THAT COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR HEAD" I yelled and stormed out. The skin on my fist was broken and the blood was almost pouring out.

"Jessie!" Annabelle was following me out. I walked across the car park to the playground.

"I could hit you" I warned her.

"Would you?" We stopped and I turned to her. I didn't answer but kept walking "I know you're angry, I know you're hurting to punch somebody but I need you to sit down and trust me. Keep things just between you and me, you don't even have to tell Xavier" I looked at her and softened my gaze as she smiled. Annabelle knew that she got to me.

"I can't do this" I whispered.

"Do what, Jessie?" Annabelle sat down on a bench as I stood in front of her.

"This, life" I was crying.

"You want to commit sucicide?" Annabelle looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"No" I laughed "Why do you think I'm ready to sacrifice myself for you?"

"To die...doing something good" Annabelle guessed.

"Yep" I sat down next her "I love being with you and Kelly and Xavier but I was depressed for so long that...i don't think the feeling is ever going to go away" I told her.

"Then tell me your life, tell me everything" Annabelle wanted me to get everything off my chest and I did...

For hours I talked to Annabelle about...well...Everthing. I left nothing out. There were tears and laughter and every emotion you can think of and when I finished I did feel a lot better.

"Thanks 'Belle" I told her "For listening"

"You needed it but please promise me to keep calm" Annabelle smiled and took my hand "Come on" Annabelle dragged me across the road to the hotel. She stopped at our door.

"You don't want to break up with Xavier do you?" Annabelle bit her lip.

"...no" I frowned. Annabelle opened the door and Kelly automatically threw her arms around Annabelle.

"You ok, 'Belle" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine" Annabelle smiled and looked at me. I returned the smile.

"Jessie?" Kelly asked.

"Better" I grinned and walked past them to Xavier. Xavier was laying on the couch with a blank look. I put my hand out from me.

"You coming?" I asked him with a sad smile.

"Where?" He whispered.

"Anywhere" I told him. He stared at my hand before grabbing it and pulling me down ontop of him. He kissed me passionantly and I smiled against his lips. We lay there for awhile as our lips moved together. He cupped my cheeks as we pulled apart.

"Please" He put my forehead against his "Please, don't leave me. I love you" I put my hands on his.

"I wan't planning too" He breathed in relief.

"Thank god" He kissed me again but I pushed him back.

"Why did you think that I was going to break up with you?" I asked.

"Because of what you said before" He whispered.

"Rule No. 1: Never, listen me when i'm angry" I said with a small smile.

"I love you" He murmered.

"I love you, too" I kissed him.

~!~!~!~

The next morning I woke up ontop of Xavier and his arms wrapped loosly around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Xav" I whispered "Xavier"

"What?" He mumbled.

"Come on, wake up" I giggled.

"You can" He muttered and let go of my waist. I climbed off him and he snuggled into the couch pillows.

"Cute" I whispered to myself and headed to the shower. I did my hair, make up and put some clean clothes on. I headed to the laundry room and put my clothes in there. I cleaned up and headed outside. I took a pack of smokes out of my pack pocket and put a ciggarette in my mouth and lit it.

"Smokes will kill ya, you know" Taylor had come out of her room and sat on the bench next to me.

"Yeah, so?" I laughed.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"Sure" I handed her the packet and she lit one for herself.

"We heard your little spat last nigh'" Taylor said and I laughed "There is more drama in you're life than any TV show"

"It was eventful" I took a drag.

"Smokes will kill you" Kelly had walked out, still in her Pj's.

"We've been told" I smiled.

"Can I have one?" Kelly asked and I handed her the packet as she sat on the other side of me.

"Annabelle won't like it" I stated.

"She won't know" Kelly said lighting the smoke.

"Won't she?" Annabelle was behind us. Kelly took in a sharp breath and turned to Annabelle.

"Hey...'Belle" Kelly muttered. Annabelle stood in front of Kelly and put her hands around Kelly's neck.

"Now" Annabelle started "Are you going to have that smoke?" Kelly eyed the smoke in her hand.

"Y...Yeah" Kelly stuttered. Taylor and I shared a look. Annabelle leaned close and Kelly blushed.

"Are you sure?" Annabelle questioned with a sexy smile.

"Errr..." Kelly was looking at Annabelle's chest "Maybe" Taylor put her hand over her mouth. Chealsea, Chloe and Peaches had come out.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"Kelly was about to have a smoke but Annabelle caught her and now Annabelle's trying to convice Kelly to stop" Peaches giggled quietly and watched Annabelle. Kelly looked up into Annabelle's eyes. I took another long drag and blew it towards Kelly. Kelly looked at me and glared. Kelly groaned and looked at the smoke at her hand.

"Which are you going to choose? A killing smoke or your girlfriend?" Annabelle let go of Kelly and backed off.

"You're killing me too, 'Belle" Kelly put her head back and shut her eyes.

"Which one tastes better?" Annabelle asked licking her lips.

"You" Kelly didn't have to think about that one "'Belle, I haven't had a smoke since I realised that I like you because I wanted you to feel comfortable, I didn't want you to go away. Everyday I itch for a smoke but I fight because I love you but for once can I please have a smoke" We gaped at Kelly's confession. Annabelle smiled walked slowly back to Kelly. I got up and noticed the whole sixth formers behind us. Annabelle sat next to Kelly and kissed her. It was slow and passionate and Kelly was hooked. When they parted Kelly looked blankly at Annabelle.

"You can have a smoke put you have to be a metre away from me for two days" Annabelle stood up and went to walk back to our room. We all gasped, Kelly dropped her smoke and stood on it.

"I'd rather have you, anyday" Kelly said loud enough for Annabelle to hear.

Annabelle stopped but quickly walked back inside. I smiled and put my smoke out and followed Annabelle. I opened the door and quickly shut it. Annabelle was leaning against the counter biting her lip with a smile.

"You've got that girl hooked" I said and stood in front of her.

"I know" Annabelle gushed "But it was kinda sweet what she said and I just let her have one but she didn't, to make me happy" I looked her in the eyes.

"She loves you more then anything 'Belle, don't ever doubt that" I told her.

"I can't even doubt_Her_" Annabelle confessed as Kelly snuck through the door "I love her so much that I could believe anything she would say but i'm afraid that she might fall for someone else and leave me and I would never get over her"

"I don't think she'll ever leave you, from what I've heard...that's impossible"

"I'm glad that you're their to support us and I know that she's been a bad person and that she causes trouble but that's what I love about her" I smiled as Kelly grinned wildly "That's what makes her perfect in my eyes. One smoke can't change that but I don't think that I can ever tell her before...I don't think she'll ever know" Annabelle shrugged.

"Won't she?" Kelly but in. Annabelle spun around and was thinking she would see an angry Kelly but saw Kelly with a huge grin and a blush.

"You heard all that?" Annabelle gulped.

"Every word" Kelly muttered and walked to Annabelle "'Belle, I love you. I'll never leave you, ever. I want us to be together forever and have a...." Kelly trailed off and put her arms around Annabelle's waist.

"Happily ever after?" Annabelle asked and Kelly nodded.

"Forever" Kelly whispered and pressed her lips to Annabelle's and as soon as they broke apart Kelly talked again "and I will give up anything to be with you" They kissed again and a flash broke them apart. Xavier was looking over the couch and had a camera in his hand.

"For the scrapbook" He said. Kelly stroked Annabelle's cheek.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel?" Kelly smiled.

"I love you" Annabelle mumbled.

"I love you, too" Kelly leaned in and stole another kiss.

Inspired by: Fix me up – Girls Aloud

Ok, peoples. Remember to review because it's great to have feedback Because if you don't then i won't write much and it will take me much more time to update :(

So, for all you silent readers out there, It would be super if you talked to me :)

I'm too much of a loner...


	8. The loving kind

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 8**

**The loving kind**

After Annabelle's and Kelly's confessions, I dragged Xavier out to leave them alone. Xavier was still dressed in his Pj's (boxers)

"Nice boxers" Taylor smiled at him.

"Thanks" He muttered and we sat next to each other on the bench. Taylor chucked me the packet of smokes and I took two out. Xavier took one and I lit mine.

"I didn't know that you smoked" Chealsea told Xavier.

"I don't" Xavier said and took a puff.

"Then wha' the hell are you doin'?" Taylor asked.

"Hanging out with my Girlfriend" Xavier smiled and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Right" Andrea rolled her eyes.

~!~!~!~

After a long day of shopping in the town, all of us retired to our rooms. Annabelle had brought just about the whole place when I offered to pay. Kelly brought a few shoes, I brought some jeans and and such and Xavier brought some dress clothes.

I dumped my bags on the floor and headed towards the couch but half way there Xavier grabbed my waist and swung me around. I laughed as he sat my on the couch and laid his head on my lap. I smiled at him as I stroked his hair. Xavier had his eyes shut and smiling at my touch. I blinked in surprise as a flash burned my eyes. Annabelle and Kelly stood in front of us with the camera in hand. Xavier groaned.

"What did you do that for?" Xavier asked.

"For the scrapbook" Kelly repeated Xavier from the day before. Xavier mumbled something and snuggled back into my lap.

"Awww" Annabelle muttered.

"Hey, dofus" Kelly hit Xaviers legs "Move a bit" Annabelle sat next to me and Kelly wrapped her arm around Annabelle. Xavier had his body lying over our thighs.

"Are you comfortable?" Kelly groaned. Xavier smiled at her.

"Yep" He glared slightly "Thanks for asking" Xavier smiled and closed his eyes.

Annabelle soon nodded off and fell against Kelly's shoulder.

"What happened when you left the first time?" Kelly asked in a whisper.

"There was a lot of crying and Edward yelling" I recounted "He knocked me out at one point"

"Shit!" Kelly said quietly as she stroked Annabelle's hair.

"I guess" I shrugged as I remembered the pain I went through and then being hit by the car. It was like a being hit like a feather compared to that.

"Did he hit you a lot?" Kelly was suddenly interested in my past.

"Only when mum wasn't around" I was blushing "Knocked me out all the time and bruised me, I just told mum that I got into fights at school" Kelly was staring at me with sad eyes.

"Annabelle told me that you told her to report Carnaby when you found out that he abused her, why didn't you report him?" Kelly asked.

"Because I didn't now how at the time" I whispered "...Even when I was little I didn't know about your family, can I know now?" I wanted to know about Kelly's family, to know all about her, to be a friend for once.

"Well...er" She chuckled nervously "That's a long story"

"I have heaps of time" I pushed her further.

"Um....well" Kelly blushed slightly "Dad was always drunk and beating mum. He stole and lied and cheated. Mum tried to make everything good for her children but Dad got in the way. My brother was nice, kind, and looked after me until Mum decided to send me to St. Trinians to keep me from harm..." Kelly trailed off in thought.

"Did your dad hit you?" I struggled with the words.

"Once but I don't think he liked to hit someone who wouldn't defend herself" Kelly mumbled.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"No" Kelly smiled slightly "It's good to talk to someone about this"

"I'm here to be your friend too" I told her "I want you to be able to talk to me"

"Thank you" She muttered and looked at 'Belle. Kelly gently stroked Annabelle's cheek "You know, if you didn't come back...I wouldn't be with 'Belle"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you got hit by the car and that kind of made me think that life is too precious to waste and I told her" Kelly smiled at the memory.

"I should get hit by cars more often" I joked but still got a glare from Kelly.

"Don't think like that, Jess..." Kelly whispered.

"'Kel, Don't worry, it was just a joke" I told her.

"You know this better then I do: A joke can lead to a stray thought, a stray thought can lead to a sudden action and a sudden action can..." I cut her off.

"Lead to a slow death" I gave her a sad smile "I know"

"And when somebody is as stupid as you, it's bound to happen" Kelly grinned. I looked at Xavier in my lap.

"We're a lucky bunch arn't we?" I asked Kelly.

"Of course we are" Kelly said looking at Annabelle.

"I do want you to know that I will do anything for you and Annabelle Because as much as I would love to spend the rest of my life with Xavier. I want you and Annabelle to be together...Forever" Kelly gaped at what I said.

"You would happily take a bullet for us?" Kelly asked.

"I'd do it with a smile on my face" I answered.

"I might let you take a bullet for 'Belle but if it's me, just let it go, please?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe" I frowned slightly "But if it's aimed for the head, i'm taking the bullet" Kelly huffed.

"Stubborn" She muttered.

"You'll get used to it" I shrugged. Annabelle jolted beside us.

"'Belle?" Kelly asked and faced her girlfriend. Annabelle was shaking slightly. Xavier felt the jolt and was on his elbows looking at Annabelle.

"Xavier, can you go out please?" Kelly asked trying to calm Annabelle down. Xavier looked at Annabelle and nodded. Xavier walked to the door.

"Er...I'll go too?" I went to get up but Annabelle's fragile hands took the front of my tank top and pulled me back down.

"Don't go" She whispered.

"Ok 'Belle" I sat on my knees on the floor "What happened 'Belle?"

"He came a...a...and killed Xavier and shot you and Kelly and..." Annabelle was trying to get all of her words out at once.

"Shhh" Kelly stroked Annabelle's forehead.

"Scary" Annabelle mumbled as I frowned.

"'Belle, Nothing is going to hurt you while Kelly and I are here. We're not going to let anything happen to you" I told her.

"But you could get killed" Annabelle raised an eyebrow and Kelly and I shared a look "NO!"

"C'mon, 'Belle. Calm down" Kelly said "We'll talk about this when you get some more sleep"

"But..."

"Just get some sleep 'Belle" I told her and stroked her hand.

"...Fine" Annabelle curled against Kelly.

"I'm gonna go get Xavier" I mumbled and headed outside. Xavier was leaning against the wall and cornered me as soon as he saw me.

"What happened? Is she ok? What did she say? What did Kelly say...?" Xavier was muttering random stuff that would only make sense to him.

"Xavier, She's ok" I told him "Just a little bit shaken up from a nightmare" Xavier nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

~!~!~!~

I was woken up by a clicking sound from the kitchen. Kelly and Annabelle were asleep on the couch, for once, and Xavier and I were in the bedroom. I lifted my head up in alarm. My body was shaking...It was Carnaby. I got up up slowly and quietly. I tiptoed to suitcase and grabbed the handgun in there. I clicked off the safety and moved to the door.

I opened it slightly to see a figure moving in the kitchen. I walked towards the light switch and flipped it on. The person spun around and held up a gun.

"You prick" I spat

Inspired by: Girls aloud – The loving kind

_Ahahahaha...Cliff-hanger **but** i've decided to be a nice person (For once) and give you a little preview for another Kelly/Annabelle story that i'm writing. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one shot or a couple of chapters but i hope you like the sound of it. __Thanks!!_

_B.T.W: I haven't figured out the title yet but i will tell you as soon as my brain tells me._

_~!~!~!~_

_Everybody knows that Annabelle doesn't like thunderstorms, but nobody knows why. Can a certain Head-girl be a friend to Annabelle? Or will it form into something more? Annabelle/Kelly_


	9. Love is pain

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 9 **

**Love is pain**

"You prick" I spat. Kelly was across from me with the hand gun.

"You scared the shit out of me" Kelly hissed.

"I thought Carnaby was here" I frowned "I would've shot you"

"I'm glad that you didn't" Kelly and I still had the guns up.

"What the hell are you doing up?" I asked as I looked at the clock that read: 2:46am.

"I..." Kelly looked down in shame "I went for a smoke"

"Aw, that bad" I joked "Annabelle will forgive you" We stood in silence for awhile.

"Are you going to put that gun down?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe, are you?" My eyes narrowed.

"Maybe"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Annabelle's head came up from the side of the couch. I instantly put the gun down and clicked the safety on.

"Err" Kelly looked at me and then put the gun down. I breathed a sigh of relief "I was outside and I came in and we both thought that we were Carnaby"

"Why were you outside?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." Kelly turned to me "Yellow's outside..." I perked up and walked outside as Kelly explained what she was doing.

"Yellow!" I almost yelled as he sat in his van.

"Hey, Pommie" He wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug "I don't have long but I was talking to Xavier and he said you left something at your last hotel..." He trailed off and opened the back of his van. In the back was the motorbike that I brought.

"Oh my god, Thank you, Yellow!!" I threw my arm around him. There were bags strapped to the sides.

"Yeah and I put a little present in there for you" I raised and eyebrow and looked in the bags, smokes.

"Thanks" I whispered. Yellow patted my shoulder and lifted the bike into one of the park spots.

"I'll see you soon then" Yellow kissed my cheek then climbed back into the van. I waved as he drove off.

As I walked back into the room I saw an angry Annabelle and a shamed Kelly.

"But you said..." Annabelle waved her arms around.

"I know what I said, Annabelle" Kelly frowned.

"Oh Really" Annabelle put her hands on her hips "I thought you would of forgotten it, since you didn't mean it"

"How could you think that?" Kelly scoffed "Of course I meant it 'Belle"

"Then why do it?" Annabelle was almost yelling.

"Because..." Kelly trailed off.

"Because...What? Kelly" Annabelle stomped her foot "Or did you do it just to piss me off?"

"It was just a sudden thing, Annabelle" Kelly told her with a fustrated groan "I don't know...I just did it"

"Oh, you just did it?" Annabelle was in full force and Xavier walked out to see the sorce of the noise "So you just did it when you asked me out? You just did it when you told me you loved me? Or was that just another lie?" Kelly instantly froze "I bet you don't love me at all. You just want someone to show off, If that's the case then why should I love you?" Annabelle froze aswell when she relised what she said.

"HEY" I yelled "THAT'S IT! KELLY GET INTO THE BEDROOM" Kelly obeyed what I said and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. I turned to Annabelle.

"What the hell?" I hissed "You meant none of that"  
"I'm sorry" Annabelle whispered with tears in her eyes "I don't know what happened"

"I know you just ruined your lives. After that I don't know if she'll forgive you" I turned on my heel and told Xavier to look after her. I slowly opened the door to see Kelly on the floor. I shut the door quickly and her head snapped up.

"Kelly, i'm so sorry" I whispered, helping her up "I don't know what came over her" Kelly was crying.

"What if she never loved me? What If I can't get her back? I love her, Jess. More than anything" Kelly sobbed "I can't live without her, Jess I really can't" I slowly wrapped my arms around Kelly and felt arms around me. I had never seen Kelly breakdown before.

"Shhh, 'Kell. Don't worry. You're not going to loose her" I was slightly scared as I told her this, What if Annabelle didn't take her back.

~!~!~!~

Somehow Kelly calmed down, exchausted. I snuck out of the room and went to join Xavier in the kitchen. Annabelle was staring blankly at the wall on the couch. I walked to Annabelle and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay 'Belle" I muttered "We're going to sort all of this out"

"Will we?" Annabelle asked. I didn't answer but walked to Xavier. I went straight into his arms.

"Shit" I groaned.

"I know" He whispered.

"We need to sort this out" I told him.

"We will" He nodded "Very soon"

~!~!~!~

Another couple of days passed and Xavier and I made Annabelle and Kelly avoid eachother. Xavier stayed with Annabelle and I kept to Kelly's side.

It was time to visit Tasmaina and we had to take a boat. We would be in the bus for a while and Xavier didn't think that Kelly and Annabelle would make it for that long so I was taking Kelly on the bike.

"Are you ready?" I asked Kelly as I helped put on her motorbike gear.

"I guess" I patted her shoulder and gave her the helmet. I gave Xavier a hug and hopped on the bike. As I put on my helmet I noticed Kelly staring at Annabelle.

"Hey" I whispered "I promise, you'll be hers again soon" Kelly smiled slightly and we sped off. After at least an hour and a half of driving and we were quite in front of the others and my butt was sore, so we decided to stop at the side of the road. Kelly Leaned against the bike as I had a smoke. Kelly was definatly going to give up smoking now. The bus stopped next to us. Many of the students stepped out to stretch but Annabelle stayed in the bus, Not wanting to see her...ex?

I offered Taylor a smoke and she took it but as I turned to Kelly I noticed Annabelle watching. I pointed the packet towards Kelly and she shook her head. I smiled and put the smokes back in the bag. I finished the smoke and stepped onto the bus. Annabelle quickly snapped her head away from the window.

I slowly walked towards Annabelle and sat down next to her.

"I guessing you saw that?" I asked.

"Saw what?" Annabelle asked innocently.

"I may be stupid Annabelle but i'm not blind" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I saw" Annabelle muttered.

"Listen, Kelly does some stupid things sometimes, trust me, I know" I explained "but in the end Kelly always regrets whats she's done...when it's the wrong thing and that girl out there is eating herself inside out because she did the wrong thing. I know that she's crying when i'm steering that bike. I know that she's trying to fix this but she doesn't want to make it worse but now the question is...Would you take her back?" I looked Annabelle in the eye. Annabelle looked everywhere but me. "I would" Annabelle started "If she looked me in the eye and told me that she loved me"

"Right now, she's trying to make herself come on this bus" I said "I offered her 5 smokes today and she declined them all with the most disgusted look on her face. She is fighting a huge addiction for you 'Belle and you know why..."

"Because she loves me" Annabelle mumbled.

"So, when she does try to apoligize...go easy on her" I patted Annabelle's shoulder and walked off the bus.

"You ready to go?" I asked Kelly.

"Yeah" I climbed on the bike and put my helmet back on. Kelly wrapped her arms around my waist and I shot forward.

I yawned lazily as we approached a winding road. I heard Kelly's phone ring and Kelly flipped up the eye guard and put the phone inside her helmet.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Dickinson. We're fine"

"Yep, stop at the nearest parking spot" A car shot past and I remembered it.

"Shit!" Kelly yelled.

"Was that Carnaby?" I yelled.

"Shit!" Kelly repeated.

"Tell them to drive up an old driveway or something" I yelled and Kelly repeated what I said to Miss Dickinson. I was panicing and turned the bike wrong way.

We skidded sideways and the bike flew from under us. All I could see was the dirt road and all I could feel was searing pain all over my body. I rolled and bouced up and down until I fell a ditched at the side of the road.

~!~!~!~

"Jessie" I heard Kelly cough. I shot up and ignored the pain in my back.

"Kelly?" I asked and got up. I turned to see Kelly clutching her bloody arm "Oh shit" I took off my motorbike jacket and wrapped it around her arm. Kelly looked straight at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"You're just as bad" She whispered. It was true, I could feel blood all over my body.

"Yeah, but i've been through worse" All I had under my Motorbike jacket was a tank top. I think my body is in shock.

"Maybe, but it's going to hurt like hell soon" She whispered.

"Oh well" I Wrapped my arm around her and lifted her up bridal style "I just hope that the bike is ok" Kelly rolled her eyes. I carried Kelly back up the ditch and sat her down at the side of the road. Down the road my bike was smashed up and wouldn't be riden again.

"Oh, dang" I laughed but it was cut of by a sob.I headed over to her quickly. I quickly untangld the jacket and gagged when I saw the sight. The gash up her arm was deep and wide. I tied the gash back up and pulled it tight. She yelped and seethed.

"Sorry, 'Kell" I got my phone and called 911.

~!~!~!~

Xaviers P.O.V

I saw Miss Dickinson have a confused look on her face as she listened to the phone call and then talk urgently to George. We sped forward and turned corners sharply.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked me. I shrugged and walked to the front of the bus.

"What's happening?" I asked Miss Dickinson as we pulled into an old driveway.

"Kelly and Jessie saw Carnaby in his car, coming this way" She answered. George hid us behind a mass of trees and turned the engine off. I stared at Annabelle with horror.

Hours went past and we were to afraid to come out of hiding. After a while my phone rang.

"Jessie?" I answered.

"Yep" She croaked.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, we could be better" She replied.

"Where are you?" I looked at Annabelle's face and could tell that she was worried for Kelly.

"We're in the nearest hospital" She mumbled.

"WHAT?" I yelled "Why?"

"When we saw Carnaby I sort of lost control of the bike"

"Oh, so it's all your fault?" I was really angry.

"Oh don't get all pissed with me" She spat "I'm sorry that I lost control of the bike but it's not my fault that I care so much about Annabelle that I fucking freaked out alright? And to tell you the truth Kelly has to get 50 stitches but all she wants to now is if Annabelle's alive" Annabelle heard Jessie's rant and smiled slightly.

"Alright, i'm sorry" I rubbed my eyes.

"That's ok" She whispered.

"Ok, so, what injurys do you have?" I asked.

"Well, Kelly's only got a huge gash on her arm and a few scrapes" She explained "And I just have gashes everywhere and somethings wrong with my spine but we should be out in an hour or so"

"Ok" I sighed "We'll start going again, we'll pick you up from the hospital"

"Yep, love you" I hung up and walked to George "Start driving to the nearest hospital" I sat back down next to Annabelle.

"Is Kelly ok?" She asked.

"She'll be fine but I think it might be a great time to apoligize for over-reacting" I mummbled to her "Make Kelly feel like you care"  
"Ok" Annabelle whispered.

Inspired by: Love is pain – Girls aloud


	10. The promise

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 10**

**The promise**

**Jessie's P.O.V**

I had a lot of gashes on my body but most of them were small and just needed a bandaid. They had already stitched up my cut's and I was just sitting next to Kelly as she got her one large gash stitched up.

When he was done Kelly stood up quietly and thanked him. We walked outside once I paid the bill.

"I'm so sorry, 'Kell" I muttered still a bit high on morphine.

"S'ok" She slurred "Could've happened to anyone"

"But it usually happenes to us, doesn't it?" I smiled.

"Yep" She laughed. We saw the bus pull up in front of the hospital and Xavier jumped off and ran towards me.

"Oh" He lifed me up into his arms "I was so worried"

"I'm ok" I looked over Xaviers shoulder to see Annabelle hop off the bus. Her and Kelly stared at eachother until Annabelle rushed forward towards her, Even Kelly managed a few steps before wrapping her arms around Annabelle.

"Are you ok?" Annabelle whispered.

"I am now" Kelly mumbled as they let go of eachother. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck and kissed Kelly urgently. They both put all they had in the kiss, all the emotion that they couldn't get out the day before. George beeped the horn causing them to break apart.

"We're going to miss the boat" He yelled.

"Mood killer" I muttered and took Xaviers hand. Kelly and Annabelle walked behind us.

~!~!~!~

George went as fast as he could to catch the boat on time and we had 10 minutes to spare. We would stay on the boat for the night and be in Tasmania by morning. Everbody used to say that Tasmania was the worst place in Australia, but I doubted it. We got our room keys and headed our seperate ways but Kelly, Xavier, Annabelle and I sat at the front of the boat, watching the sunset. Kelly and Annabelle never apoligized they just acted like it never happened but I know that Kelly will apoligize when they're alone.

"You two see Dad but we still stay here and have fun?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, of course" I scoffed "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Er...run" Annabelle raised an eyebrow. I snorted and looked back over the sunset. I looked at Kelly in the corner of my eye. Her hand was in Annabelle's but you could see she was about to burst any second.

"Well" I faked a yawn "I'm going to go to bed, you coming Xavier?" I winked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah, i'm coming" Xavier got up and took my hand. Instead of heading toward our room we headed towards the floor above and watched Annabelle and Kelly with the rest of the sixth formers.

Kelly and Annabelle sat in silence before Kelly finally cracked and turned to Annabelle.

"Listen, 'Belle I hate to ruin a perfect moment but I really need to talk to you about what happened" Kelly looked down.

"Ok" Annabelle whispered. Kelly looked up Annabelle, who avoided her gaze.

"And I want to be able to look you in the eyes when I say it" Kelly said quietly. Annabelle lifted her head up slowly and looked Kelly in the eye.

"Annabelle Fritton" Kelly started "I love you with all my heart, forever. I'm so sorry about what I did. If you found it in your heart to forgive me then I would be the luckiest person alive and treat you with respect and never ever hurt you again" Kelly looked Annabelle right in the eye.

"You promise?" Annabelle asked with a smile.

"I promise, forever!" Kelly was determined.  
"...I forgive you, Kelly" Annabelle whispered "I didn't mean what I said to you either...I..."Kelly cut Annabelle off by smashing her lips against Annabelle's. Kelly ended up leaning on her elbows with Annabelle on top of her. We cheered and yelled from our top view. Kelly and Annabelle broke apart and smiled at us.

"I'm guessing that was your idea, Jess?" Kelly yelled.

"You know it" I said with a smile.

"Thank you" Kelly yelled again and kissed Annabelle.

"I love you" Kelly whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too" Annabelle replied. I smiled and turned around and starting walking back to my room. Xavier caught up with me and took my hand.

"Ah young love" Xavier smiled.

"And you're lucky that you have it" I joked.

"No, you're lucky that you fell for my charm" Xavier joked.

"I wouldn't be to sure" I muttered. Xavier pushed me aganist the wall and leaned against me.

"Really?" He whispered. I looked him in the eye before he latched his lips to my neck "Who's the lucky one?"

"You...." I whispered and he nipped my skin "...me"

"Good girl" Xavier whispered and pushed his lips against mine. Next to our Room door, Xavier and I snogged deeply.

"OI" Taylors voice cut in but Xavier and I stayed connected "Cut it out. Nobody wants to see a snog fest in the hallway" Still Kissing, Xavier opened the door to our room and pushed us in. I smiled as I started to unbutton his shirt, it's best not to repeat the deeds we did that night.

~!~!~!~

"OI" Taylor's voice interupted us from sleep "We're going to be there in 2 hours. GET UP!" I rolled over and laid my head on Xaviers bare chest.

"Morning" He muttered.

"Hey" I whispered. After last night we had become a bit akward.

"I love you" He said quietly.

"I love you too" I smiled and took the blanket off him, to cover myself up.

"Hey!" He covered himself with his hand. I poked my tounge out at him and went towards the shower.

When I came out Xavier was dressed and smiling at his hands. I did my make up etc and sat next to him.

"Arn't you going to have a shower?" I asked.

"I had one last night remember?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah" I blushed. He cupped my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"It was perfect" He smiled and kissed my lips "Don't worry" I smiled back at him.

"It was" I stood up and grabbed my bags only for them to be taken away by Xavier.

We walked out of the room with smiles and walked to the dining room.

"Hey" The greeting lasted a bit to long as if to say 'yeah, we know what you did'

"Hey, girls" Xavier said and put our bags near everyone elses.

"So..." Taylor started "How was ya sleep?" The table giggled.

"Short" I grumbled staring at the food.

"I wonder why?" Kelly smiled. Xavier rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Are you going to eat?" His eyes were worried.

"Nah" I shook my head and Xavier snapped his head up to look at Annabelle and Kelly, who were sharing a look. I ignored it and yawned. Xavier wrapped an arm around my waist and ate his food.

"I'm going to go for a walk..." Xavier went to open his mouth "Alone" His face fell but he nodded.

"Be careful" He muttered and I kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Don't worry" I walked out of the dining room.

I ended up near the front of the boat and sat where Kelly and Annabelle were the night before. I heard heels clicking behind me.

"Hey" It was Kelly.

"Hi" I murmered. Kelly sat down next to me.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Kelly asked.

"I...don't mind talking to you and Annabelle about mine and Xaviers life but I just hate it when all the other girls start talking about it and stuff"

"Then tell them to shut up" Kelly told me.

"I'm a bit more polite then you, Kelly" I smiled "I don't mind them talking about it when i'm not there, I just hate hearing it"

"I'll tell them then" Kelly got back up and held out her hand "Come on"

"Fine" I grumbled and ignored her hand. I trailed behind her slightly and looked down as I entered the dining room. I sat back next to Xavier but ignored my food. Xavier put his hand on my thigh and stroked it slightly. I lay my head on the table and shut my eyes. I fall in to deep sleep.

~!~!~!~

When I opened my eyes I am fully aware of Xaviers crotch straight in front me. I quickly lean up.

"Jesus" I look around to see that we're on the bus. A round of laughes echo around me.

"It can't have been that small" Taylor laughed. I smile.

"Hey!" Xavier frowns.

"Did I sleep through all of that?" I ask.

"Xavier had to carry you to the bus" Annabelle murmered. I was guessing that the back chair was for couples because it was only Xavier, Annabelle, Kelly and I. Kelly had her head leaning against the window and Annabelle had her head sitting under the window, leaning against the wall, and her upper body in Kelly lap. I was curled up into a ball with my head on Xaviers lap.  
"Yeah, bloodly lazy" Xavier joked.

"It's was your fault that I fell to sleep anyway" I had him cornered 'You were stroking my leg" Kelly was smiling as she held her joke in.

"Go ahead" Xavier muttered as he looked at my face.

"As long as you wern't stroking something else" Kelly burst out. The whole bus shook with laughter.

"Gross" Annabelle muttered with a grin.

"So..." I said after the laughter died down "Where are we?"

"Hobart" The bus chorused.

"Hehe" I chuckled "I used to live here" The whole bus turned to me in surprise.

"Really?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah" I looked at Xavier quickly "We ran away to here once"

"Really?" Kelly repeated.

"Yeah" Xavier muttered "It was fun"

"So..." I said again "Where are we going?" Xavier looked down at me.

"Port arthur" He muttered.

"Oh crap"

**Inspired by: The promise – Girls Aloud **


	11. Feel good

_Well, I must be ilegally blonde or something, One of my readers pointed out that the emergency services number in Australia is 000 (Not 911 like i wrote) But here's the funny part; I live in Australia, so i'll fix that little mistake :D Thanks for reviewing everyone!!!!  
_

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 11**

**Feel good**

"Why?" Kelly asked me "What's in Port arthur?" Xavier chuckled and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Whenever Jessie goes to Port Arthur, she get's really bad luck" Kelly and Annabelle giggled "Apparently"

"It's true" I sat up "The first time I came here I stepped on a rusty nail, tripped and broke my nose, sprained my ankle and got knocked out...twice"

"So..." Kelly started but Xavier cut her off.

"And the second time she came here with me she broke her nose again, tripped over and sprained her wrist, tripped over and sprained her ankle, then she tripped over again and broke her ankle and she tripped over again and knocked out some famous dude and got sent to court for assult" I punched him in the gut.

"The guy was a prick anyway" I grumbled and dug my head into the seat to hide my blush.

"Oh, little Jessie's embarressed" Taylor said in a baby voice.

"Ok, that's it" I sat up and crossed my legs and arms.

"Oh no" Xavier and Kelly groaned.

"What?" Annabelle asked "What's she doing?"

"It's the silent treatment" Kelly mumered "She just sits there. Jessie won't move, speak, breath or laugh she..."

"...Just sits there until you've had enough. She did it to me for a week" Xavier finished.

"Xavier tell a joke" Kelly asked.

"Er..."Xavier thought for a while "How to you wake lady Gaga up?"

"How?" Annabelle muttered.

"Poke 'er face" A few people chuckled but mostly it wasn't funny.

"Does she blink?" Annabelle asked.

"Nope" Kelly sighed "We don't know how she breaths" I just sat there and blocked it all out. I would count to 1,000 in japanese or something or recount sonnets in my head. It was fun to watch them try to break me away.

Had it been an hour? I counted half an hour, so maybe I counted another half hour. Actually, i'm not sure...I know that i'm hungry, Hmmm...what should I have for dinner? Nothing? Yeah, I don't feel like eating. Girls might think that i'm trying a crash diet or something, nah just tell them that I don't feel like eating...I should've plugged my MP3 in, Would've been easier. I could have figured out the lyrics in my head and here I am talking to myself in my head, but then again it's not as bad as actually talking to yourself. Yeah, I'm entitled to think what I want or have a private conversation but it is kinda weird. Oh crap, Port Arthur. I hope I don't break my wrist again, that was a pain in the arse.

We stopped at some cabin and Xavier tried to push me off the seat. I wouldn't even budge.

"Why do you have to be such a pain?" Xavier was frustrated. Xavier dumped his bags over the seat and put his hands under my butt. Xavier lifted me up with a grunt. Xavier got Annabelle to open the door and he sat me softly on my bed. I saw saddness in his eyes as he turned around to get the bags.

I was still sitting in the same postion.

Eventually it was nightfall and I was getting famished. I was hungry and tired and thirsty and my butt was sore. Kelly and Annabelle were on a bed talking quietly but you could tell there was some awkward silences when they looked at me. It was around 11pm when Xavier got up and came and sat next to me. Xavier kissed me fully on the lips. I nearly kissed him back but I forced myself not to.

"Please, Jessie" Xavier muttered while looking me in the eye "I am a crazed boyfriend who misses the sound of your voice. It's driving me mad. We're sorry and we won't annoy you agan...I love you" I took in his words and slowly untangled my arms and looked at him. I didn't answer him, I was slightly light-headed and feeling sick. He kissed me again but I pushed him off me and he hit the wall.

"Jessie? What...?" He didn't finish before I got up and walked outside while holding back my vomit.

"Jessie, what the hell?" Annabelle and Kelly walked out and that's went it happened. I gagged and spewed up. I fell to my knee's because of the force. Everything that I had in my stomach, which wasn't much, came out and I still found stuff to spew up.

"Oh, Gosh" I heard Annabelle muttered and I knew she turned away from the sight. I finally stopped with a few gag reflexes. I felt really bad and fell onto my side.

"Jessie!" Xavier, Kelly and Annabelle were beside me in a second. Everything went fuzzy as the world around me spun and finally I fainted.

~!~!~!~

"Has she drunk any alcohol latley?" That was Miss Dickinson's voice.

"Not since we went to that pub" Xavier muttered.

"She hasn't been eating much" Annabelle muttered "Actually, I think i've only seen her eat twice since we've been here"

"You don't think she's going on a crash diet?" Xavier sounded worried.

"You know that Jessie's not that stupid" That was Kelly.

"Yeah, but she can do some stupid things sometimes" Xavier mumbled.

"Maybe" Kelly sounded angry "But she's not stupid enough to do something like this and I think that she's skinny enough" Xavier was silent.

"Stop fighting" Annabelle groaned "This is not helping Jessie"

"We don't know how to help Jessie until she wakes up" Kelly was calm with Annabelle.

"I should take her to the hospital" I heard footsteps stomp loudly.

"And you know that she hates hospitals..."Kelly muttered.

"You know what" Xavier was yelling "What the fuck do you know? I've been her friend longer and her boyfriend for longer then that..." Kelly cut Xavier off clamly.

"Stop yelling" Kelly whispered "You're going to wake her up. It doesn't matter whose been her friend longer, it matters about how much you care about the person but if it makes you happy I have been her friend longer because she knew me before you knew you"

"How the hell does that work?" Xavier just kept yelling "She left, remember?"

"Yes, but she never stopped being my friend..." Kelly was cut off.

"Thats stupid" Xavier growled "How was she still your friend?"

"Because we never forgot. I never lost hope that she would come back" Kelly was raising her voice .

"Well, fucking yay" Xavier yelled. I had enough. I opened my eyes and leaned up.

"Fucking cut it out" I yelled "I am sick of you two acting like idiots. Xavier you're just a fucking bad as Kelly. So, if you're going to keep fucking yelling you can GET THE FUCK OUT" When the shock had left Kelly she bowed her head.

"Sorry, Jessie" Kelly mumbled. I looked up at Xavier.

"I'm not apoligizing" Xavier told me.

"Then get out. If you're not going to respect me and start causing stupid fights then I don't want to see you here" Xavier gaped at me before turning and walking out the door, slamming it in the process. I frowned and laid my head back on my pillow before groaning "That was stupid" I pulled the covers back and walked to the door. Annabelle and Kelly made not move to stop me. I walked out the door.

"Xavier!" I yelled and he spun around.

"What?!" He was slightly angry.

"Come back" I wimpered "Please" Xaviers angry face disappeared. He walked back towards me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"I'm not the one that you have to apoligize too" I whispered.

"Do I have too?" Xavier groaned.

"Yes" I nodded once.

"Only if you go back to bed" Xavier smiled.

"But..." I frowned "Fine" We walked back to the cabin. I walked back to the bed and snuggled under the blanket.

"I talk to you for a second, Kelly?" Xavier asked quietly. Kelly looked at me and then back Xavier.

"Sure" Kelly followed Xavier out of the room. I looked at Annabelle and waited for the sound of yelling.

"How you feeling?" Annabelle asked.

"Weird" I muttered, It was true. I didn't feel sick or tired, just...weird "It will pass"

"Will it?" Annabelle had raised an eyebrow. We stared at eachother for a while.

"Annabelle I have to tell you..." I looked at the doorway, where Kelly and Xavier had gone "I'm completley scared" Annabelle looked at me, confused.

"Scared of what?"

"We saw Carnaby and that means that he's not going to give up so quickly. If he finds us then we're in deep shit...and..." I trailed off.

"What are you thinking, Jess?" Annabelle looked quite worried.

"Well" I started "If it comes to the point where we have to kill him then...don't you do it. You have a life, with Kelly. Don't throw it away"

"And you have a life with Xavier..." I quickly cut her off.

"Yes, I do" I complained "But Xavier and I have had a long time together and of course I want more but I couldn't stand Not seeing you" I ended up looking at my hands.

"And we could stand it if you got sent to jail?" Annabelle asked.

"You lived six months thinking that I was dead" I mumered.

"Have you talked to Kelly about this?" Annabelle frowned.

"Not about this" I answered quickly as Xavier and Kelly walked in.  
"Yes, Jess" Xavier smiled before I could ask a question.

"Good!" I stared at Annabelle for a second before smiling at Xavier.

"Do you know why you were sick?" Kelly asked with a yawn.

"Well..." I smiled at Annabelle "I think I might start eating again" Xavier's face was priceless.

"Thank god" He muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" I muttered quickly without thinking.

"There's no need to worry about it, Jessie" Miss Dickinson butted in "Make sure that none of the others find out" She walked out. There was a silence before Kelly broke it.

"Jessie, we know that something is up" She started "We're not as dumb as you might think...What's on your mind?"

"Errr..." I looked at Annabelle who looked down.

"You know?" Xavier asked. Annabelle frowned but nodded.

"I think...That..." I didn't know how to put it into words "Carnabys coming" Annabelle gaped. That was one thing that I didn't tell her.

"You didn't tell me that"

**Inspired by: Gorillaz – Feel good inc.**

_Sorry for taking so long, I don't know what happened. i used to write alot. School starting in a week so i have to prepare and all that crappy stuff :(  
_


	12. The kill

_Hi! :D_

_Unfortunatly for you (And me) I start school tomorrow, so that means less updates and more homework, which completely sucks._

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 12**

**The Kill**

"_Jessie, we know that something is up" She started "We're not as dumb as you might think...What's on your mind?" _

"_Errr..." I looked at Annabelle who looked down. _

"_You know?" Xavier asked. Annabelle frowned but nodded._

"_I think...That..." I didn't know how to put it into words "Carnabys coming" Annabelle gaped. That was one thing that I didn't tell her._

"_You didn't tell me that" _

~!~!~!~

I stared at Annabelle, unable to think of something to say...

"Er..." I said again.

"Jessie..." Kelly started again while wrapping her arms around Annabelle "What brought this on?"

"I didn't tell you this but..." I heistated "Before Edward came...and held a gun at us...I was having these weird dreams and random thoughts of...Kelly getting shot and..." I let my voice fall below a whisper and trail off.

Xavier came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I just thought...that it was a dream...a nightmare" I stuttered "I thought I was just being stupid and...Paranoid"

"When it's something that you're sure about it ...like one of us getting shot. You need to tell us" Xavier took my hand.

"You know, I never really tell anybody anything" I whispered to him.

"I know" Xavier smiled slightly "And you need to start trusting us, Jessie. I'm you're boyfriend, Kelly and Annabelle are you're bestfriends, If you can't trust us...then who else can you trust?" Xavier made a valid point.

"No one" I answered quietly "The last time I completley trusted someone...It didn't turn out so well"

"Who?" Kelly asked. I turned to Xavier.

"Xavier" I answered as he put his head in his hands.

"What did he ever do?" Annabelle asked.

"You don't remember?" I made a small smile. When Xavier broke my heart last time, I lost all my trust in everybody.

"Oh, Yeah" Annabelle muttered.

"I'm still sorry, and I regret it..." Xavier started raving on and on.

"I forgave you, Xavier" I chuckled quickly "I know that I should trust you more than I do but..." I shrugged.

"It's hard to open your heart again" Kelly whispered "Jessie, we'll get through this. Stop worrying, there's not need to be scared"

"I'm not scared of him" I muttered "I'm scared of losing you" I ended up in whisper. Kelly and Annabelle smiled.

~!~!~!~

The next morning we all got up early and headed to the breakfast hall. The others looked in wonder as I started eating some toast.

Today we would be heading down to the Port Arthur historic site. The old jail, hospitals and churches...how boring.

We strolled across the beach that led to the site. Kelly and Annabelle walked hand in hand as I Xavier and I walking lazily behind them.

"I can't wait to get back home" Xavier smiled.

"I thought that this was your home?" I looked at him.

"Home is where the heart is...and my heart is with you" He grinned at me.

"That was sweet" I muttered to him "...and very cliche" Xavier shrugged at my comment.

"It's true though" He kissed my temple.

"I don't doubt it at all" I told him.

After the beach ended and a short walk we ended up at the site.

"Meet back here in an hour" Miss Dickinson automatically walked to the old jail but we automatically walked to the nearest park bench. I sat on Xaviers lap while the Posh totties sat next to him, not wanting to get dirty. Xavier had taken my Sunglasses and put them on top of his head.

"Hey!" I turned to him. Xavier raised his eyebrows as I took his sunglasses and put them on. I turned to Kelly and Annabelle to see their hands interwined and their heads together...and that's when I heard it.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" Xavier and I automatically stood up and started walking towards the guys cheering for Annabelle and Kelly. Taylor looped her arms around mine to held me back.

"Let me go" I growled as Xavier stormed to the guys. Taylor kept a tight hold as I watched Xavier.

Three guys taunted him as he got ever closer. Xavier walked up to them, I could tell that he was talking calmly but his face showed his anger.

Something caught my eye behind Xavier, The bumper of a car. I have seen it before. I let go of my tension and turned my head to Taylor.

"Let go of me, please" I begged her. I felt Taylor turn to Kelly. She slowly let go of my arms.

I stood there looking at the car parked in a dirt road. A classic piece of...Holy shit. Carnaby was stalking us. I shot forward, ignoring the yells from the other girls. I jumped over simple things and slowed down when I approached Xavier.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked as I turned quickly to the girls that ran slowly towards me.

"No" One guy stuttered as I gave him a glare "Us two apoligized" He pointed to the guy next to him.

"What are you going to do?" Another guy taunted "Bitch slap me?" I frowned and swung my hand back. I punched him between the eyes. The other guys picked him and dragged him away. I turned to look at the road. There he was, between bushes and trees and a long gun held in his hands. A sniper rifle.

"Get down" I yelled. A gun shot boomed and screams rounded. I quickly put myself in front Annabelle and soon felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I hissed and leaned back against Annabelle.

"Go" I screamed as the St. Trinians ran back to the cabins. I quickly scooped up Annabelle and hid her in front of me.

I heard another gunshot and felt another pain in my leg. I hissed and slowed down. Kelly yelled out to me and I gave her Annabelle.

"Hide in the cabins, lock the doors and i'll be there in a minute" I hurried and rushed backwards.

"JESSIE!" I heard Annabelle yell. I ignored her as tears poured out of my eyes from the pain in my arm. I ran towards the dirt road and turned the next corner, thinking that I would be met with another bullet but instead I saw the car start to drive off.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!!" I screamed as loudly as I could "YOU CAN'T FACE A 16 YEAR OLD. IF YOU COME BACK, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" I fell to my knees and sobbed as I held my shoulder.

~!~!~!~

I don't exactly remember how I got back but I some how got up and walked back to the historic sight. The police showed up and automatically thought I was the shooter. As I asked, the St. Trinians went back to our cabins and were no where to be seen.

It didn't take long to convince the police that I was innocent and then get taken to the hospital. It took a while to get the bullet out, get the wound clean and then stitch it back up. The other bullet that Carnaby shot just grazed my leg and so that got patched up.

I took a cab back to the cabins. I slowly walked to my room and knocked on the door. There was a silence.

"It's me" I whispered but still silence "IT'S ME" I yelled and pounded both my fists against the door. I waited but still no answer. Stuff it. I walked back towards the reception area. I heard the door swing open and I swung around. Annabelle stood at the door with her hands clasped over her mouth. I was guessing that I looked like crap.

"Oh, Jessie" I saw tears come out of her eyes. I took a few short strides to her and wrapped my arms around her, only this time, she was comforting me.

"I was so scared" I whispered as tears flowed out of my eyes.

"I know" Annabelle put her head in the crook of my neck and patted my back. When she let go, I was aware of all of the others looking relieved. I stepped into the room and shut the door. Annabelle walked forward as I sighed.

"He got..."I broke off and squeezed my eyes shut "He got away" I saw a lot of people in the room let a few tears go. Xavier got up and held me tight. I held the front of his shirt like I would die if I let go. As much as I wanted to stop crying I couldn't. I let my body give way and Xavier slowly let me down to the floor.

All of the people around me were looking at me.

"Should we leave?" Polly asked.

"Ye..." Kelly started but I cut her off.

"I'm going to stay" I whispered.

"Jessie?" Xavier asked me.

"I'm going to make sure that he goes to jail" I muttered "Whatever it takes"

"Jessie, you're being silly" Annabelle groaned "You could've been killed today"

"But I wasn't" I told her "I can't keep letting you live in fear and besides if you go back to St. Trinians Carnaby will follow. Would you put everyone else in danger?" That did the trick. Annabelle sat next to Kelly and huffed as she crossed her arms.

"No" She muttered.

"I'm afraid that we're trapped" I rubbed my eyes "He won't stop"

Inspired by: The kill – 30 seconds to mars

_Also, there are, like, 7 Annabelle/Kelly stories in a folder on my computer. None of them are finished but i'm working on it and i will get to it as soon as i can. _


	13. Kiss and control

_I just got home from HPV training at school and i am completly stuffed but it thought i'd be nice!!_

**St. Trinians 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 13**

**Kiss and control**

I soon fell to sleep because of the pain killers that the hospital gave me. Xavier and I crashed on the floor while the others tried to find a spare bed.

I woke up in the early morning (4:00am) and sat curled against Xaviers side. I was think of how to get rid of Carnaby but the only thing that I could think off was using Annabelle as bait, which wouldn't be a very good idea. I slowly moved away from Xavier and stood up. I limped to my suitcase and got some clothes.  
When I came out of the shower, feeling slightly better, I packed my suitcase up and walked outside. I lit a smoke and sighed when it relieved me.

"What the hell are you doin' out 'ere?" Taylor's head peaked through the door.

"Having a smoke" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kelly's not impressed" Taylor warned.

"You're all up?" I asked.

"Most of us" Tayloe muttered "Except for Xavier" I groaned and put out the smoke.

"Better be worth it" I growled and Taylor opened the door for me. Kelly and Annabelle were curled up on one of the bunkbeds. Their heads all turned to me.

"Where did you go?" Kelly asked not taking her eyes off Annabelle.

"Outside to have a Smoke" I mumbled and sat back next to Xavier "But I didn't get much of it"

"We're sending the others home" Kelly told me "Xavier, Annabelle, you and I will stay here and handle it" I was silent for awhile.

"If that's what you want" I said quietly.

"Jessie" Annabelle ripped her eyes away from Kelly's "We know you have an idea, so why keep it in?" I was taken back by Annabelles tone.

"I have a plan but it's stupid" I said.

"Let's hear it" Kelly sat up. I looked at all the girls then let my eyes rest on Annabelle.

"Errr..." I chuckled "Use Annabelle as bait and then...Annabelle keeps him busy and then one of us shoots him..." I trailed off.

"How could you think that?" Kelly scoffed.

"I told you that it was stupid" I told her loudly.

"Maybe but you didn't tell me that it was mental" Kelly looked at me in disbelive.

"I'm sorry that you expect me to have this master plan on how to kill Carnaby but sometimes you're going to have to figure it out yourself" I was calm but I eyed my suitcase. Annabelle caught onto this.

"Don't you dare" Annabelle whispered.

"I'm going to take the girls to the airport and" I stood up "I'm not coming back"

"Jessie!?" I heard the room chorus.

"I can't do this" I whispered.

"Oh, so when it's your life in danger you'll do everything that you can but when it's somebody elses life you run away!" Kelly yelled and stood in front of me.

"Yes" I smirked "That's right" I joked and I quickly saw Kelly's fist blur towards me. I dodged it at the last minute. Kelly threw her fist again but I caught it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the St. Trinians look at us in awe. Kelly went to throw her other fist but I caught her arm. I spun around and gave Kelly the chicken wing. She fell to her knees and I put my lips near her ear.

"Is this the great Kelly that everyone looks up to? Is this the Kelly that everyone inspires to be? The tough Kelly?" I asked her and let go "Pack your bags. We're going" I told the girls and grabbed my suitcase and headed out to the bus.

~!~!~!~

All of the girls packed and headed towards the bus. George was in Miss Dickinsons room so he won't notice. I threw all of their bags into the trailer as they said goodbye to Kelly and Annabelle. I walked towards Annabelle and whispered in her ear.

"This is the plan:" Annabelle listened quietly "I'll be back" I looked at her and walked towards the bus.

"Jessie!" Xavier burst out of the cabin "What are you doing?"

"I'm going Xavier" I told him and leaned up to his ear "Tell Annabelle not to tell Kelly" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the bus. I closed the door and drove off.

~!~!~!~

It wasn't going to be a long drive to the airport but it felt like it. I had one hand on the steering wheel and the resting against the window. As I looked at the rear-view mirror I saw all of the St. Trinians looking at me.  
"They're going to be ok" I smiled.

"How can you say that?" Andrea scoffed "You're leaving them for dead"

"Am I?" I grinned even wider.

"What are you doing, Jessie?" Polly asked.

"I'm buying you plane tickets and throwing you onto a plane" I explained "And then i'm going to steal a fast car or bike. Find a gun shop and buy a gun and bullet proof vest and race to save them"

"You planned all of that didn't ya?" Taylor smiled.

"Not all of it" I told them "I kinda just sorted it out when I saw..." I stopped dead.

"What did you see?" Peaches asked.

"Errr..." Uh oh.

"You saw Carnaby!" Polly yelled.

"Errr...yeah" I winced when I saw their faces.

~!~!~!~

Nobodys P.O.V

Kelly watched in awe as Jessie drove the bus away.

"Unbelivable" She muttered "How could she be so thick?" Kelly turned to Annabelle. Annabelle was looking at where the bus was, deep in thought.

"'Belle?" Kelly took a step toward her girlfriend "You ok?"

"Yeah" Annabelle snapped out of her trance "Come on" Xavier turned and walked inside. Annabelle pulled Kelly inside.

"I'm going to kill her" Kelly growled.

"Give it a rest" Annabelle said with a fustrated tone. Kelly frowned at her.

"How can you say that? She abandoned you" Annabelle and Xavier shared a look.

"She has a plan doesn't she?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah" Xavier muttered "But we don't know what the plan is" Kelly's phone rang. Kelly quickly answered.

"Kelly's phone" She mumered.

"It's me but..." Kelly cut Jessie off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kelly questioned "Leaving us here? You do have a plan..."

"Kelly I..."

"Who knows, Carnaby might be right outside our window and we'll die and...

"But Kell..."

"It will be all your fault..."

"KELLY" Jessie yelled and caused Kelly to stop "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE THE PHONE TO ANNABELLE" Kelly huffed but gave the phone to Annabelle.

"Hey" Annabelle mumbled.

"The girls just got on the plane" Jessie told her "I'll be there in 3 or 4 hours. Just try and stay alive"

"You're saying it like you know his here..." Annabelle asked.

"I'm so sorry" Jessie said as Annabelle paled "I saw him when I was there" Annabelle looked out the window.

"Funny" Annabelle muttered "So did I"

"Annabelle, What...?" A loud explosion cut Jessie off.

~!~!~!~

Jessies P.O.V

I didn't finish my question as a loud explosion cut me off.

"ANNABELLE" I yelled and ran towards the car park. Something fast. I saw a motorbike in the corner. I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket. I climbed onto the bike. I got it started and raced across the car park.

I drove fast, around corners and bends and soon got into town. I didn't really know where I was going but I soon found a gunshop.

I parked the bike and walked into the shop and straight to the counter.

"If I gave you 5,000 would you let me have anything" I asked.

"...You won't report me?" The guy asked.

"No" I said. I got out my wallet and gave him my credit card. He swiped and got the right amount.

"Go ahead" I looked around and found a shotgun. I took it off the wall and grabbed some ammo.

"Do you have the bullet proof vests?" I asked. The guy went out back and chucked the vest a me.

"Thanks" I ran out and hid behind the bike. I took my tops off and strapped on the vest. I put my tops back on and loaded up the shot gun.

I put it in one of the side bags and hopped on the bike.

I was only several minutes away from the cabins. My phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Hello Jessie"

"Hello, Carnaby"

"You must be so scared" He whispered.

"Not for myself" I growled.

"Well that's a waste of time, Jessica" I flinched at the use of my full name "Because your friends won't survive"  
"Please, Don't" I pleaded.

"If I tell you where we are...will you bring the police?" Carnaby asked.

"I like to get my hands dirty"

"Follow the road" He commanded "You'll have to find your way. I have to have my fun with Kelly"

"NO!!!" He hung up. I followed the road and looked through every window until I found it. In an old stone house in the window was Carnaby. He waved and pulled out something from beside the window, Xavier. Xavier only had his jeans on and a cloth wrapped around his mouth. Carnaby closed the curtains.

The house was up a small driveway and 2 stories high. It looked several decades old but all I knew was that I would have to go in there. I grabbed the shotgun and started walking up the driveway.

Inspired by: Kiss and control - AFI 


	14. Farther Away

_Taa Da_

**St. Trinians 2: Farther away**

**Chapter 14**

**Farther away**

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I was almost certain that one of us would die today, On this Dark stormy day. Inside, deep down, I wished that it wouldn't be Annabelle but I also didn't want Xavier or Jessie to die.

I was tied to Annabelle with a thick rope. My mouth was covered with a strip of ducktape but I wish it wasn't, so I could tell Annabelle that I loved her one more time. Jessie was god knows where and Carnaby had taken Xavier. All I could do was hope that Jessie would come soon and save us.

"Ah, Kelly" I heard Carnaby and felt the tape being ripped of my mouth. I opened my eyes to see him "I promised, Jessie that i'd have some fun with you" I felt Annabelle struggle behind me. Carnaby reached over me and did something to Annabelle.

"Don't you touch her or I swear..." Annabelle was able to talk. Carnaby pulled his hand back and slapped her.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Shush" Carnaby told me "You see Jessie is here. She will come up here to save you but i've planned a little surprise"

"Don't hurt her" Annabelle whimpered.

"I have laced bombs in the walls" Carnaby continued "Laser scanners around the walls will set of the bombs. She is her own weapon. I'll be waiting at the door, if she can make it through the bombs then I will shoot her. I will place you at seperate spots in the house, you move and you will die. Once Jessie is dead, i'll start with you Kelly and then the boy and then you...Annabelle. Let the games begin"

~!~!~!~

**Jessie P.O.V**

When I got to the front door, I took a quick breath and opened the door. It was boring and dull. I held the gun up as I rounded the corners. Next thing I know...boom. An explosion sounded from beside me. I was blown through the wall and into the next room.

"Jessie!" Xavier! Ignoring the pain in my body, I shot up to see Xavier running towards me.

"Oh, Xavier" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he dragged me out of the rubble.

"Where is he?" I asked as I picked up the shotgun.

"Up the stairs" Xavier coughed "He's got bombs all over the place. I'm coming with you" Xavier followed me out the door and towards the steps. As I put my foot on the first step another explosion happened and blew us backwards. We were blown through the wall again and the roof caved in slightly.

"SHIT" I yelled "Xavier?" I got myself out the wreckage to see Xavier knocked out not to far away. I managed to push the thick stone wall off of Xavier. I shook him but he didn't move.

"Xavier?" I went through first-aid training through my mind "Concusion, knocked out" I sat there in shock but soon enough the tears came through.

I started to panic. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. The anger bubbled. I grabbed the gun and walked over the wreckage and up the stairs. I went down the hallway to see Kelly.

"Kelly" I whispered, I ran towards her but stopped in front of her. At the end of the next hallway was Carnaby.

"How does it feel?" I asked him "It's fun to get your hands dirty, isn't it?" Annabelle sat on her knees infront of Carnaby. She looked at me with a horrified look.

"You know how it feels?" He asked me.

"Of course I do" I smirked "What do you think keeps me going?"

"Not this" He held up his gun.

"I dare you" I smiled "See you, 'Belle" Carnaby shot the gun. The impact hurt like hell. I fell to my knees and gasped as I hit the floor, eyes wide open.

~!~!~!~

**Annabelles P.O.V**

"NO!" I yelled as Dad shot the gun. Jessie fell to her knees before collasping altogther.

"You bastard!" I struggled in the ropes "You fucking bastard" I yelled at the top of my voice. Dad clapped his hands.

"Well" He smiled "From the sound of Jessies anger, I think Xaviers dead but lets got check" Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I looked at Jessies dead eyes but I swear there was a smile on her lips, she got what she wanted.

"Come on Kelly" Dad grabbed Kellys elbow. Kelly was in shock. We walked in front of Dad with a gun pointed at our backs. As we walked down the steps I saw Xavier. He had been crushed by some of the wreckage.

"Oh" I whimpered and turned to Kelly. Kelly had tears in her eyes.

"Well, Kelly" Dad held up his gun "Your..." An explosion rang from upstairs. Dad pointed the gun at us again.

"Get up the stairs" He ordered and we stumbled up the steps. At the end of the hallway...Jessie wasn't there.

"You didn't get your hands dirty after all" Jessies voice rang through the house. Kelly and I smiled and turned to Dad.

"How did you survive that?" Dad yelled.

"Oh" She said again "It takes more then that to take me down. I got hit by a car at 80 Km an hour"

"Come out then, and let me kill you" Dad yelled.

"You just want to kill me because I remind you of Daddy Edward" Jessies voice came from a different direction "Miss your pal, Carnaby?"

"Come out or I will kill Annabelle" Dad yelled and I felt the gun at my head.

"What makes you think that I want them alive?" Jessie yelled and I turned to Kelly in fear "Maybe Daddy Edward taught me a few things before I shot him. Like never trust a Cheltenham" I let some tears fall out my pushed us forward and told us to sit in the corner, which we did.

"Why won't you face me?" Dad taunted.

"I love to play games" She chuckled "Like Daddy Edward" Carnaby roared in anger.

"Did I touch a nerve?" She laughed.

"I want to look you in the eyes when I kill you, Jessie" Dad was in full throttle.

"And yet I still hear no gunshot" Jessie continued "I thought you were going to kill Annabelle? Why don't you?"

"I..." Dad stuttered.

"Oh that's right because you know that if you kill her before i'm dead then i'm going to kill you" Jessie laughed. Her voice was getting stronger "But here's the thing, how do you know that I even like Annabelle? Why was I so cool about leaving her?" Dad turned to me and smiled. He pointed the gun at the floor and shot it.

"Are you happy now?" Dad laughed. Jessie was silent.

"Ah but you see Carnaby" Jessies voice started to sound like Edwards "I can see you. I can see your eyes and the fear the dances in them" Kelly looked at me. Like me, she had noticed the change in Jessies voice. Dad looked around. A camera sat in the far corner of the ceiling. Dad shot at it and that caused sparks to fly.

"Oh that wasn't nice, Carnaby" Jessie did a gruesome laugh "I may just have to commit a homicide"

"Y...you sound like...him" Carnaby was afraid now. I moved closer to Kelly.

"Like Daddy Edward?" Jessie asked "It feels good to toy with someone. I might follow in his footsteps. Are you afraid, Carnaby?"

"No" Dad yelled loudly.

"Don't lie to me" Jessie yelled "Tell me how afraid you are?" Dad spun around. Jessie stood at the top of the steps. Kelly sat in front me.

"Jessie" Dad greeted "I remember when you were just a toddler" Jessies smile faded.

"I would remember you but I guess I just wanted to forget the person who threw darts at me" She spat loudly.

"How much fun we had" Carnaby laughed "I remember your eyes" Jessie sneered.

"Oh you nevr told them?" Dad laughed and Jessie bowed her head.

"Why would I?" Jessie asked and walked forward. Dad held up his gun.

"I dare you" Jessie laughed "Show your daughter, how much pain it's going to be. When you kill her slowly"

"Jessie" Kelly whispered. Dad shot his gun again.

~!~!~!~

**Jessies P.O.V**

The bullet hit the vest and winded me slightly. I smiled at him. Carnaby looked at me in disbelive.

"I guess you won't be killing Annabelle after all" I taunted and walked closer.

"How...?" Carnaby trailed off and shot the gun again. I kept walking forward as the bullets stuck in the vest. Carnaby went to shoot a final time but he was out of bullets.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" I grinned "You didn't actually think that I would let you kill my friends. Your more thick than Edward" I pulled up my gun and held it to Carnaby's chest. I looked at Kelly and Annabelle.

"Jessie!" They yelled.

"Now" My smiled faded "You have knocked my boyfriend out and i'm really pissed off. The cops are on their way, so I have to kill you and make in look like suicide or just kill you" I looked at Kelly and Annabelle "Shut your eyes" They did as they were told.

"Rememebr that you're a killer" Carnaby spat "Remember that you are Edwards daughter" I shot his feet. He screamed and I made him walk forward.

"I am" I spat and walked him up the hallway. Then he ran up the hallway towards the window. I held up the gun but never shot. He jumped and smashed the window. He fell towards the ground below. I walked to window and looked at the lifeless figure below, he broke his neck.

_You're a killer_ His voice rang in my mind. I shook my head and ran to Annabelle and Kelly. I skidded to my knees and landed in front of them. I untied them in silence.

"Did you kill him?" Kelly asked once I let her hands go free.

"He ran before I could shoot him" I told them "Jumped out the window and broke his neck" Annabelle smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you so much" I felt Annabelles tears.

"I'm glad you're safe" I whispered to her and turned to Kelly.

"I really thought that you gave up on us" She told me.

"Shows how much faith you have in me" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you" She whispered. I smiled and helped them up.

"How did you take all those bullets?" Annabelle asked. I lifted up my top to reveal the vest. I walked down the stairs. Xavier had woken up and was clutching his head.

"Xavier" I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Is he dead?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Did you kill him?" Xavier looked at me with worry.

"No" I gave him a sad smile.

"Good" He muttered and I helped him up. The sirens of the police cars soon hit us. We helped Xavier walked to the front door and we were met with a bunch of guns pointed at us.

"Jesus" I yelled "There's the guy you're looking for" I pointed at Carnaby dead on the ground. The police lowered the guns. They grabbed us and helped us to the paramedics. They took the vest off to reveal dark brusies were the bullets had hit. Xavier was taken to hospital for his head.

Annabelle, Kelly and I headed back to Miss Dickinson to tell her the story.

~!~!~!~

"Girls!" Miss Dickinson rushed towards us "What's going on?" Kelly explained her the whole story while Annabelle looked out into the distance.

"Sucks doesn't it" I sat next to her on the bench.

"What sucks?" She asked me.

"No matter how many times you escape death, your never be happy about it" I smiled.

"You've nearly been killed...3 or 4 times. What actually keeps you going?" Annabelle asked me with interest.

"You, Kelly, Miss Fritton, St. Trinians..." I explained "Just that I would never be able to see your faces again. What about you?" Annabelle laughed.

"I've only been faced with death 3 times" Annabelle looked at me carefully "Same reasons as you. I have something to live for" We stayed silent for many moments.

"Ok" I broke "I know you're dying to ask me something. What is it?"

"What did he mean about you're eyes?" I frowned.

"I'll tell you all when we get back to St. Trinians" I smiled. I got up and walked to Miss Dickinson. She threw her arms around me.

"Gah" I muttered.

"Oh, i'm so glad you're ok but George..." George stormed out of his...um....Miss Dickinsons room.

"You" He pointed his finger at me "Took my bus"

"I paid for that bus" I stood up and he stayed silent "We're going home as soon as Xaviers out of hospital" I smiled at George and walked to the police car that would take us to the hospital. George said goodbye to Miss Dickinson and Miss Dickinson followed us into the police car.

~!~!~!~

Several hours later, Xavier was let out and we walked to the police car.

"Jessie" Xavier looked scared "I need to talk to you"

"Sure" I shrugged.

"I'm staying here for awhile" He stuttered "I'm going to stay in Australia and go back in a couple of months" I sighed.

"If that's what you want to do" I told him.

"You're not going to stay?" He asked.

"There's nothing left for me here" I explained "My home is at St. Trinians"

"Oh" He muttered.

"You're coming back, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He smiled "Two months...tops" I hugged him tightly.

"I'll call you when I get there" I smiled.

"I'll miss you" He kissed me.

"I'll miss you too" I told him.

"Love you" Xavier took a step backwards. I walked back to the car.

"Isn't Xavier coming" Kelly said, Alarmed.

"No" I smiled "He's staying in Australia for awhile"

"Aww" Annabelle whined "He'll come back though, Right?"

"Yeah" I clicked my seatbelt in.

~!~!~!~

Inspired by: Farther away-Evanescence

_One more chapter and one more series!!_

_Reviews would be kewl :D_


	15. Homecoming

** 3: Farther away**

**Chapter 15**

**Homecoming**

The plane ride back to St. Trinians was pretty boring. I sat with my head resting against the window , listening to Kelly and Annabelles aimless flirting.

I felt Annabelles elbow poke into my side. I looked at her to see brown, worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" I frowned slightly as she smiled slightly.

"You just seem...a bit...sad" Annabelle told me as she looked down at the arm rest.

"I could be worse Annabelle. I'm fine" I gave her a grin before turning back to the window.

Below me was London, below me was home.

After a few minutes, the plane landed and we walked into the hot airport.

As we walked to where the bags were, Miss Fritton was there. Annabelle ran to her as Kelly and I got our bags.

"Are you alright, Dearie?" Miss Fritton and I held a long gaze before I answered.

"I'm fine, until I have a few beers" I winked at Annabelle and she smiled.

Miss Fritton led us to the car and let Kelly drive. Annabelle and I sat in the back seat making small talk.

~!~!~!~

When I felt the car stop I looked from Annabelle and out the window. St. Trinians!

I quickly hopped out of the car.

"Jessie!"

"Annabelle!"

"Kelly!" Our names were yelled in several different directions as crowds of students ran towards us. Kelly was first met with the sixth formers, Annabelle had her arms wrapped around Chelsea and I was tackled to the ground by the first years.

"Did you miss me or something?" I asked them with a smile.

"Maybe" A chorus rang around me. I exchanged hugs with many of them until Miss Fritton ushered us inside.

We walked into the hall and some sat on chairs, others sat on the table and the others stood. I was leaning against the wall at one end of the hall while Miss Fritton stood at the other end.

"Well girls, it has certainly been an entertaining year but Kelly, Jessie and Annabelle have put a stop to our worries" I breathed a sigh of relief as Miss Fritton didn't give my name a special mention "Tomorrow we shall start up our normal classes and such but tonight we will party" The hall yelled and I watched as many of the students ran towards the party room.

Taylor slowly walked past and ruffled my hair, Andrea smiled at me and Annabelle and Kelly gave me nod as the walked past hand in hand. I turned my head to Miss Fritton, who was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fritton" I told her quietly.

"Whatever for, Dearie?" Miss Fritton frowned as she walked towards me.

"Putting all these problems on your shoulders" I explained.

"Oh, nonsense. You're family, Jessie" Miss Fritton put an arm around my shoulders and we walked to the party room. The music was already pounding loudly "And a family takes care of it's own. To me, girlie, you're the daughter I never had, whenever you need me just ask" I grinned up at her as she gave me a quick hug and pushed me towards the party room.

~!~!~!~

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter: ?**

**When Celia gives Jessie a book, nobody knows that will change their friend forever and give them another adventure and now Kellys out of school and a new Posh has arrived, things are about to heat up...**

_Ok, i suck at the whole updating on time thing but oh well. I'm sorry that this chapter is short. _

_And what's funny, i was reading my first St. Trinians fics and i was just like 'Wow, i suck at writing. Those are crap' So i'm going to try and make it better :D_

_i also fixed somethings in chapter 1 to fix the story, so yeah!  
_

_See you in the St. Trinians 4: All about us story!!_


End file.
